


A LONG WAY - HOPE, PASSION, LOVE, LIFE

by DarkSunX



Series: Severus Snape & Leonor Scott Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Love, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSunX/pseuds/DarkSunX
Summary: Dear Readers,All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are not mine. Nevertheless, the story and all other characters (like Leonor Scott) are my inventions. I hope you enjoy reading. My intention is to fit Leonor Scott as much as possible into canon as if J.K. Rowling just forgot to tell about Leonor and Severus. I'm cautioning against spoilers! The story after HP/Book 7 is based on my own idea about the time after the Second Wizarding War.I'll appreciate if you leave me a comment or kudos, follow my profile or put the story to one of your reading lists. All constructive critics are welcome. English is not my first language. Therefore, please be patient with me. Enjoy reading and start to dive into my world of Leonor and Severus!I will update as often as possible! But beta-reading takes time and I only post if I'm satisfied with the content. That's why I sometimes need a bit longer. I'm still convinced it's worth waiting rather than rushing to fit into an update schedule, but I'll try at least once a month with a new chapter.Enjoy and keep me posted for anything you (dis)like!- DarkSunX





	1. Abstract

Severus’ words utterly devastated Leonor. She disappointed the Order of Phoenix, fled from Scotland to Brazil, and a guilty conscience and grief encouraged her to bury herself in research. In the end, the witch befriends a wizard who never attracted her before. Sense returns when Leonor meets somebody from her childhood. Soon enough the way forward is clear, and Leonor finds the way back to England and meets her fate.  

Leonor is a bright witch with a troubled past. She moved through different countries and jobs to get attracted by a dark wizard at Hogwarts. Leonor longs for love, fights against pride and hate and conquers death. She has an interest in potions and the dark arts. Will Leonor be able to get what she wants and save herself? Is Severus going to use Leonor in exchange for Lily or will he be able to start a new life? Will Trelawney's prophecy finally come true or will both suffer from their past until they die?

Leonor Scott isn't the hard, private person she appears to be. She has a secret; one that has made toughness necessary for her own survival. Severus Snape isn't the unfathomable dark clad potions master. He hides a passion even stronger than the eternal love for Lily Evans. Dumbledore isn't the omniscient professor. He gets fooled into believing that Severus just serves him alone and the Dark Lord to keep Harry Potter safe.

**I recommend reading first the prequel of this book!**

**“A Long Way — Love, Pride, Hate, Death” starts at HP/Book 3 and continues to August 1995!**

**“A Long Way — Hope, Passion, Love, Life” starts in May 1996 and “A Long Way — Hope, Passion, Love, Life” starts in May 1996 and continues to the end of the Second Wizarding War and beyond!**

 

*****SS x OC fanfiction*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are not mine. Nevertheless, the story and all other characters (like Leonor Scott) are my inventions. I hope you enjoy reading. My intention is to fit Leonor Scott as much as possible into canon as if J.K. Rowling just forgot to tell about Leonor and Severus. I'm cautioning against spoilers! The story after HP/Book 7 is based on my own idea about the time after the Second Wizarding War.
> 
> I'll appreciate if you leave me a comment or kudos, follow my profile or put the story to one of your reading lists. All constructive critics are welcome. English is not my first language. Therefore, please be patient with me. Enjoy reading and start to dive into my world of Leonor and Severus!
> 
> I will update as often as possible! But beta-reading takes time and I only post if I'm satisfied with the content. That's why I sometimes need a bit longer. I'm still convinced it's worth waiting rather than rushing to fit into an update schedule, but I'll try at least once a month with a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and keep me posted for anything you (dis)like!
> 
>  
> 
> \- DarkSunX


	2. Fortaleza

The sun tinted the beach with the rose of the nightfall and the black of the night swallowed it gracefully. Brazil offered a hearty hospitality. The delegation of British healers sat amongst the people of Fortaleza enjoying a fabulous evening. Local crabs crowned the meal like every Sunday and the inevitable faded temporarily. The beautiful weather made every weekend special, an oasis of peace before returning into the white of the hospital. It was May 1996 and the delegation of British healers achieved a lot of research results within the last ten months. Moreover, they made new friends and supported fellow countrymen who fled from _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. All found a temporary new home in one of Fortaleza’s high-rise apartments just some storeys above the most important magical hospital in South America.

Leonor watched Brian with a side glance; it was only a few more gulps of sweet wine until he would suggest bringing the dark-haired witch home. The company of the handsome wizard consoled the insecurity. She just smiled about the conversations, the jokes and the plans for evenings and free periods — Brian talked and organized the group of St. Mungo’s staff easily. Leonor contributed very little apart from that smile, more wasn’t necessary. There wasn’t much difference between pleasure and isolation to her. Obviously, nobody noticed the feigned outside happiness, at least not Brian. The situation was rather convenient; no one asked why Leonor joined the team so late and in a budding relationship with Brian her grief and bitterness disguised itself masterly. All the work and stress did the rest. Why couldn’t she find a loving man and forget what father, brothers, Daniel and Severus did to her? Was she really supposed to live alone? Taking in the long view — it was a bad mix of high hopes and repeated undamped fall.

The forty-year-old wizard was rightly the chairman of the British healers while they supported the Ministry of Magic in South America to fight the terrifying disease. The Russian delegation, who helped before the British arrived, found an elixir that slowed down the symptoms of the illness, but they couldn’t find the origin nor heal the infected people completely. Patients still suffered and died in the last state by a muggle disease, like influenza. The abilities to react on magical or muggle medicine decreased until the person could no longer be healed. Soon after the British arrived, Brian proved that the origin of the symptoms could not be a virus or a bacterium. The assumption was that a toxin crippled the body's immune system. The newspapers reported about it and set a reward for useful information leading to solving the case. After that new patients with the illness became less and less. Somebody or something feared the increased publicity and it confirmed the conclusion about a poison as the source of the malady. Rumours about dark magic complemented the wish to just identify a single evil individual once and for all.

The culprit had not been found yet, but the team was close to a remedy after many forensic examinations. Leonor and a potions mistress of the ‘ _Hospital a Magia’_ modified the initial elixir in endless working hours. Leonor went underground in the laboratory. The isolation of the restricted area in the hospital was welcome to the witch. It was gloomy, chilly and close to the morgue where the sad victims sacrificed their blood to help to cure the wizarding world. Brian pulled Leonor out of it after a couple of months to join one of those meals at the beach. He begged until Leonor was unnerved, and she followed the invitation. Brian was right; a change of scene saved her, or she would have died a workaholic’s death.

Leonor stared into the distance. The sky was now black and only the dimmed light of the barbecue coal illuminated the beach. The waves whispered peacefully. Brian spoke animated to a busty woman. Leonor didn’t know her name, but she was a nurse of the intensive care ward and often talked to Brian.  Leonor decided to return into the small flat alone. It was later than usual, and it felt not right to pull Brian out of the conversation when she was sad as always. She draped herself in a large square scarf and moved quickly into the direction of the hospital. Leonor passed more groups of revellers, averted the eyes from snogging couples and was finally blinded by the strip lighting of the hospital’s reception. She entered the elevator when a familiar voice called.

“Leonor, wait!” Brian sounded breathless. “I didn’t notice you left. Why didn’t you say that you wanted to go home?” He jumped into the elevator cabin decorated in golden ornaments of the Indios. Grim-looking faces watched visitors and staff when rushing tirelessly to the upper storeys.

Leonor just shrugged. “I didn’t want to interrupt. She often works with you, doesn’t she?”

“There’s something we need to talk through”, answered Brian a little apprehensive without answering Leonor’s question.

“I’m tired. It’s been a long day in the morgue. Two more died last night”, said Leonor. “It can wait until tomorrow, can’t it?”

Brian stepped from one foot to the other and conjured suddenly a long-stemmed red rose. The lift stopped at that moment and Brian shoved Leonor quickly to the floor when the golden ornaments began to mutter curiously.

“Let’s go to your room”, said Brian. Some other healers walked along the corridor. He didn’t need observers. Leonor looked unsettled enough at the beautiful flower but said nothing and opened the door silently.

“It’s for you!” Brian gave the rose to Leonor once the door was closed.

Leonor digested the fact that Brian wanted to change the non-committal relationship. It wasn’t too hard to guess what Brian planned after the last weekends. He changed from a pompous lad to a real leader and all the fruitless affairs with girls were left behind in England. Brian was grown-up.

“I’d like to settle down — with you! Would you like to move with me into one of the bigger flats, one with the nicer view to the sea?”

“I’m not sure if that will work”, said Leonor and inhaled the mellow, alluring smell of the rose.

“But you consider it?” asked Brian hopefully. “I’d like to announce our engagement. Once we live together, we might get married and have a family. At least we learn to know each other better”, finished Brian with a confused look into Leonor’s emotionless face.

“Maybe — I’m not sure if I’m ready. There is something I need to tell you before.” Leonor looked down and painful memories flooded her mind. She had to tell him about the past, it felt wrong to keep it a secret when he craved for children.

“There’s no need to tell me. I know of the werewolf attack and why you came here so late. You wanted to help Dumbledore! I’m proud!” Brian’s fingers brushed over Leonor’s cheeks and soon his lips found her for a mild kiss.

“How can you know?” Leonor said it with fear that Richard also spoke about the blow with Severus.

“It was in the Daily Prophet, a small article about Hogsmeade — just two sentences, but there’s only one apothecary in the village. Richard wrote me the rest.”

“I didn’t read it”, said Leonor thoughtfully and was still confused what else Richard told to Brian. “There’s still something you should know”, she started again.

“You are perfect to me! We are made for each other. Everybody says it! I knew it all along! Let’s go together to that party of Luiz and celebrate that we are a couple and then you let me know when we move into a bigger flat.”

Brian swirled Leonor around, pressed a cheerful kiss to her mouth and was gone. He didn’t mind that she was again quiet.

XXX

The mirror in the one-room apartment was tiny. Leonor dressed the hair carefully. She chose a black maxi dress with straps, everything else was too much in the humid and hot climate. She vowed to herself to get happy. A mendacious Severus and prideful Hogwarts were history. Brian was the key to the future. Leonor hoped love and passion grew over the time, and she was used to waiting patiently. Brian and Leonor became friends and shared the same profession; a good start and more than some relationships called its own.

Leonor’s bronze-coloured skin returned within the past weeks when she followed Brian to daily lunches at local food kiosks. Weak freckles surfaced like in early schooldays when the future sparkled dreamily ahead. The sun healed the sallow appearance and parts of the broken soul. Brian paid her compliments, and she waited for the next when she exited the door to meet the wizard dressed in a dark blue suit.

“I’m speechless!” came the prompt greeting.

“Thank you!” smiled Leonor genuinely.  “Brian, can you do me a favour, please?” Leonor bit on the lower lip. “Can you skip the official announcement? I don’t like that in public.”

“I can, if you give me your answer now!” Brian put his tall hands to Leonor’s waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, we move to that apartment with the sea view.” The compelling reply convinced both to move to a next stage.

“Wonderful! I promise you will enjoy the last weeks in this beautiful country. After you’ve isolated the poison, it’s a mere bagatelle before the antidote is perfect. Let’s go!”

“It’s finished, only the project thesis needs polishing”, said Leonor almost triumphantly and it elicited a wide grin from the wizard.

They both turned on the spot and their magic transported them a hundred miles to the rain forest. Luiz, the chief healer of the hospital in Fortaleza, lived on a remote farm, and he invited once a year staff and friends to a summer party.

XXX

Statues of mischievous looking spirit-beings framed a rotted gate. The way ahead led obviously nowhere, only feral rainforest was visible. Sporadic exotic noises filled the air.

Leonor drew her wand instinctively and whispered, “Caipora! Let’s cross the gate quickly.”

Brian grinned and grimaced, “Ugh! The fearsome creatures get your nerves! Hasn’t Peeves taught you anything about being a real teaser?”

“Caipora don’t tease! They bite and scratch until you are chased away. Caipora are guards, rock-solid watchmen and if we landed in the wrong place then we are going to regret it!”

Leonor walked vigilant across the borderline, Brian followed with an amused smile. They went deeper into the forest and suddenly fairy lights swallowed the green darkness. A forest clearing with a country house came into view; a gaudy garden lay behind and cheerful noises greeted them. The scruffy gate shone golden and was decorated with beautiful flowers.

“The house is secured with an optical illusion. Magic produces the impenetrable forest. I’m sure Caipora are still around”, said Leonor matter-of-factly before concealing the magic wand in her dress.

“You see, we are here and the furry little Caipora didn’t eat you up!”

“I’ve warned you”, said Leonor without a sense of humour and Brian rolled his eyes to Luiz who approached them with arms spread wide. Two children run behind curiously.

“ _Bem-vindo a Casa Martina!_ ” called Luiz. “The Caipora watch and bring you back tonight in case you get lost in the tropical thicket. They are instructed to behave, no reason to worry!”

“I’m sure they are not that fearsome like Leonor describes them!” said Brian.

“ _Eles são assustadores!_ ” piped one of the girls.

It was Leonor’s turn to grin. She bent down and showed her left little finger to the girl.

“Yes, Caipora are creepy. Look! They bit me once”, said Leonor quietly. Her Portuguese was again good enough to understand and reply easily.

“Me too!” The girl showed a finger with a similar small scar and put her little hand into Leonor’s bigger one. A warm, privy feeling filled the hopeless helplessness of Leonor’s heart.

Luiz stroked the girl’s strawberry-blond hair. “Mía is my youngest daughter and had an unfriendly encounter with the guardians of Castelobruxo when my wife visited my oldest daughter Isabella at school.” The older girl came shyly around and shook hands with the foreign wizards. “How come that an English witch has been bitten by a South American spirit and speaks the native language?” frowned Luiz obviously surprised.

“I travelled a lot”, answered Leonor with an innocent smile before Mía dragged her to some flamboyant jugglers. Nobody expected that the English spoke Portuguese and Leonor used the language only with some patients.

Soap bubbles, colourful balloons and daredevil stunts with fire captivated the attentions of children as much as of adults. The two men watched the girls and Leonor leaving.

“Brian, can I raise my glass in a toast to the bridal pair tonight? Did you speak to Leonor?”

“I did, she doesn’t want the publicity. But she agreed to move to that apartment for the remaining time.” Brian sighed and took a key out of his suit. “Thanks for getting me these keys already! I’ll surprise her tonight. I’m sure it’s easier to become closer if we live together. Leonor is often so distant.”

“You’ll be a brilliant pair of healers. If you like to settle down in Brazil and far away from the dull British weather, then you are welcome. Your jobs are guaranteed.” Luiz padded on the other man’s shoulder when Brian didn’t look convinced at once.

“Ah! Leonor preys your mind. Believe me, there’s nothing more interesting than a mysterious woman. I’m unsure if I know my wife entirely. Martina and I have four children. Another baby is due in a couple of weeks and my wife is still able to surprise me. If you ask me, then Leonor wants you to fight. She tries your patience. You’ll be rewarded with something special; I was after almost a year of fawning”, exulted Luiz.

“I hope you are right”, sighed Brian again.

“Let me know if you find out why she’s been bitten by a Caipora! They live only in South America. By the way, Leonor is extremely familiar with plants of the rain forest. You need to ask her where she travelled”, winked Luiz. “Mía is very possessive, call me for help if you want your fiancée back before midnight.” Luiz burst out laughing at Brian’s flustered face.

XXX

Mía cuddled up to Leonor’s shoulder. The girl was tired; there was too much to hear and see. Isabella found some schoolmates earlier while her younger sister didn’t leave Leonor’s side. The ten-year-old girl showed Leonor everything; they ate finger food and Mía introduced Leonor to the more private friends of Luiz’s family. Luiz asked a couple of times if Leonor was alright with Mía, and she answered that _‘it’s a pleasure’_. Mía reminded sweetly of the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Leonor’s thoughts travelled from the school she knew to those where she never set a foot into it.

Brian turned up twice in the evening and tried to persuade Leonor to bring the child to the parents. He wanted to talk again, and Leonor refused. The girl had something special; an intensity she was unable to disappoint. Brian reacted understandably like sour milk. He danced now in one of the pavilions with the full-bosomed nurse. It should make Leonor jealous, but she didn’t mind.

Leonor watched the funny fuss from a chair in the little theatre. The jugglers still played their tricks. The round face and the hair-colour of Mía reminded Leonor of something in her childhood, but she couldn’t explain what it was exactly. She was thankful, but the girl provided a homelike feeling, like a long-lost memory resurfaced in a kind demanding manner. Memories mixed with wishes of the future, and Miá obviously hit just the right note with the witch.


	3. Things of the Past

Mía slept soundly in Leonor’s arm when a gentle voice said, “Good evening! It appears that you and my daughter are inseparably.”

Leonor looked down at the sleeping girl and answered, “She’s a clever girl, very witty. She will be good if she joins the Brazilian school for magic. She’s looking forward to it.”

“Oh yes, I am sure of it. Luiz will take her to bed. I must thank you for taking care the whole night. Most adults have soon enough of Mía’s constant talking.”

“She took my mind off”, said Leonor when Luiz picked Mía up. The sound of the mother’s voice had something familiar too. The woman sat now next to the dark-haired witch and in the corner of her eye Leonor saw a huge baby bump.

“I’m Martina. I’m sorry for being away tonight. I’m too exhausted in the heat and stay mostly inside”, said Luiz’ wife.

“I’m Leonor”, replied Leonor mechanically without looking up. She surely didn’t want a talk about the last days of pregnancy tonight.

“Luiz spoke a lot about you. He’d like to hire you and Brian permanently. Luana Borage doesn’t accept everybody in the laboratory. She’s a descendant of Libatius Borage, who wrote _‘Advanced Potion-Making’._ She knows how to use that celebrity for success. Young potioneers wait for an apprenticeship, but only the best gets it. You convinced her. The Russian Potions Master had more trouble to use the exclusive space in Luana’s laboratory.”

“Luana is brilliant. She could write a sequel with her knowledge easily.”

“Castelobruxo always made good potioneers. Mrs Borage taught me at Castelobruxo. I got good marks in potions, but I was better in herbology. That’s the other discipline where we are good here. The forest gives so much. I worked in the greenhouses of the school before I married Luiz and before we had a family. I still help at Castelobruxo if there is time. Luckily I have my own garden to plant whatever I need.”

Leonor started to trust that the conversation didn’t turn the expected way and looked up to Martina; a round freckled face with fawn eyes examined her friendly. Martina had the same strawberry-blond hair as her daughter; only the age added a deeper shimmer of copper into it.

The two women looked at each other and the atmosphere was absorbed by a sudden silence. Martina frowned and after a moment of speechlessness she stammered, “You look like somebody I knew — a long time ago.”

Leonor remembered too, and the surprise deprived all powers of Occlumency. She went to Brazil because she felt save to remain undiscovered and now the opposite was the case. It was even worse; the cognition to be Ana García Hernández was visible in her face and Leonor knew it. It was more confirmation than any word. Luiz’ wife put both hands to her mouth and shook her head.

“It’s you, Ana! Is it really you?” whispered Martina.

“I’m Leonor now.” The harsh answer confirmed the revelation.

“Of course, you are — I’m so happy, it’s unbelievable. You are alive!” Martina said nothing anymore; she was stunned in agitation and grabbed Leonor’s hand to hold it until the tears in the eyes run dry.

“It’s been more than twenty years since we spoke the last time. We’ve been best friends and suddenly you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. When I studied at Castelobruxo, my father wrote that you died in an accident. He never understood why I clung to the friendship. I missed you.” The smell of loss and perplexity resonated in the now calm voice. “There is so much to talk about! Do you mind telling me?”

“I cannot! I shouldn’t!”

“I never forgot you, Ana. The flowers on your grave never shrivelled away. I go there whenever I visit my parents. I now understand why!”

Leonor swallowed; her insides burned; the tongue was dry, and distance and distaste blended with a rare tinge of victory and hope. The lost friendship was like a straw in the wind.

“I consider it.”

Martina implored again, “See me whenever you like!”

The women sat in silence and followed their own train of thoughts. Most of the guests departed and the music slowed down. Luiz and Brian walked into their direction with cheerful glowing faces.

“Don’t tell them”, pleaded Leonor quietly before she was encircled by strong arms and a befuddled smell of alcohol.

“My love is fond of your family”, hiccuped Brian. “We will have soon our own family. I want six children, seven, better are eight!” Brian shouted that Luiz tilted his head and turned to his wife grinning in joyful anticipation.

A moment later Luiz winked at Leonor, “Too much Cachaça.”

“I’ll apparate us home”, said Leonor matter-of-factly holding Brian upright. The physical effort to hold the taller man killed the inside tumult of emotion.

“Thank you for the great night. It was nice to meet your family.” Leonor pulled her wand out and smiled at Luiz’ wife before turning on the spot.

Martina called something when Leonor gripped Brian securely and the voice drowned in the pull of cool air. The British were gone in a split-second.

“Remind Leonor to visit me at all costs, will you?” repeated Martina to her husband. The sincere look in Martina’s face let Luiz agree with a strange feeling in his guts.

“Sure, sweetheart. Just be careful, there’s something Leonor doesn’t tell us.”

Martina nodded and stared still blankly to the spot where Leonor vanished seconds before.

XXX

Brian and Leonor landed rough on the apparition spot of the hospital. Leonor exhaled effetely and tumbled over Brian when he remained on his knees in a drunken stupor. Transporting a drunk and almost swooned man was more difficult than expected. Alcohol and magic transportation didn’t go well together. After what seemed about an endless time he moved, and the witch helped him up. She vanished the vomit and handed Brian a precautionary conjured flask of potion. Brian managed a thankful look when the medicine improved his condition quickly. He took a key out of his pocket to hand it powerless over to Leonor.

“Apartment number 2477”, stuttered Brian before he tottered down the stairs.

Leonor hoped it was enough to put Brian over the threshold of the door, but she was suspicious when incantations of house elves secured the entrance. Blame spread through her body. Was Leonor responsible for Brian’s excessive consumption of Cachaça? She had left him alone and floated in memories and wishes instead of taking care of him.

The key lifted the spells and a name plate appeared on the door. Leonor frowned realizing that both names were on the small piece of golden metal. The door sprang open and a warm dim light welcomed the couple. Brian walked in and collapsed on the double bed with a relieved groan. Afterwards, Leonor heard only the thud of Brian’s shoes on the carpeting.

The room was generous for the hospital and included a double bed, a small sitting area and a desk. Leonor’s wardrobe trunk was carefully placed on the wall next to Brian’s belongings. Flowers decorated a table in the kitchenette. Leonor drunk the sight of it and her view travelled soon to the large window front. The muffled noise of the sea stilled the urge to run away. Leonor checked the handbag and the key of her previous room was gone. That was the way how a change of residence worked in the magical hospital. The elves executed everything, and you went directly into your new home after returning. It was the surprise Brian mentioned vaguely; Leonor didn’t want to admit it.

For seconds Leonor felt entrapped; captive to her own decision. She agreed to move in with Brian and watched now the restless sleeping man. It was her bed too. Leonor changed into her pyjamas and the thoughts about Martina returned. Leonor broke the contact to her friend on that day when she discovered about the evil things her father did to staff and neighbours for being friendly with his daughter. She had missed Martina in the childhood, and Leonor was glad when Martina left to learn at a remote boarding school. It was difficult to keep the distance when they learned in the same school class. Martina’s family kept the magic under wraps and Leonor realized that the friend obviously knew that she was a witch. For Leonor, it was new, a surprise.

Tiredness overpowered the woman soon. With some magic she created space in the double bed to make herself at least physically comfortable. She looked from the pillows through the large window front directly into the starlit sky. She knew Brian did his best to get this apartment — and the wings of guilt spread in Leonor’s stomach mingled with doubts about how to share the sleeping place with Brian on the upcoming days.

Leonor left the new apartment early the next morning. Brian was still fast asleep when she descended into the sub-basement to work in the laboratory. The antidote was ready and distributed to those with critical symptoms. A week ago, the wizarding police found a new trace of the poison. Somebody sold _‘Liquid Luck’_ on country markets. Recovered victims broke the silence and reported about the cheap buys for a day full of bliss and success. They gave almost their lives for the fraud and another ordinary day. Leonor’s work in Brazil was nearly done. The scientific documentation, some regular examinations and the monitoring of the blood values of the patients were the only tasks left. A return to England loomed to the present, and still — Leonor’s past haunted her uncomfortably. Nothing was resolved, not even her resent decision to start a relationship with Brian.

The delegation of British healers chattered about souvenirs for family and friends. None of them considered staying; everybody headed back to support their country in the forthcoming difficult times. The “Daily Prophet” arrived regularly late in Brazil and the anticipation of the next events created no pleasure while waiting for the newspaper. Leonor found a stack of copies on her desk that morning after the party.

The mass breakout of Death Eaters from Azkaban enthroned on the title page. There was also a description of the life career and ancestry of each escapee. Bellatrix Lestrange looked horrid and still it must have been a beautiful woman. The dark curls reminded Leonor of Sirius Black even though everything was in a dirty frizz after the imprisonment. There was some resemblance in the eyes and Sirius would fight against it to death. What if Bellatrix was one of Severus’ darlings? Leonor abandoned the thought just a moment later when she learned about the husband Rodolphus Lestrange who escaped as well. Hogwarts struggled to be a save place. Leonor felt pity for Sybill Trelawney and Rubeus Hagrid about losing their jobs. It predicted only that Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge denunciated Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore whenever they could instead of fighting the real enemy. The whole situation unnerved Leonor more than she admitted to herself. She left the unread details of the newspaper in a drawer and seated unsettled to complete the final paper work for the assignment.

XXX

“Exemplary to find you in here in the late afternoon!” called a raspy voice into the laboratory and startled Leonor. “It is a free day, there was a party yesterday and there is not much left to do in our country.” Luana Borage was massive for a woman and point-blank in her conversation. “I thought you enjoy the view from the twenty-fourth floor?”

“And what do _you_ do here on a free day? Though, you arrive later than usual”, retorted Leonor kiddingly. They played the word game every weekend.

“Brian didn’t even show up for the second doctor’s round today. What did you do to him tonight?”

“He had a hard time with digesting Cachaça”, replied Leonor gruffly.

“Ah, I see. You are no use to him in that state.” Luana grinned a rather masculine smile.

“Would you mind if I finish another study in the next days?” asked Leonor out of a sudden whim and pushed the papers on the desk into a proper pile. “The description of the antidote for the false _‘Liquid Luck’_ is ready. Review it, please.” She handed the thesis to her superior.

“Good! What study do you have in mind? Something interesting?”

Leonor waved her wand quickly and conjured a folder with notes and shoved it in Luana’s hands on top of the other paper.

“Please have a look! I cannot explain scholarly why the sage oil is so important to the antidote. It is the only missing piece in the whole study about Hungarian Horntails.”

Luana exhaled in surprise, turned some pages and gave Leonor a sharp look, “You are excellent in the lab. I cannot get the reason why you come out with this on your last days! We could have done it before.”

“There have been more important pressing matters.”

“Sure, but still. By the way — why do you act on that gossip of the nurses and doctors?”, asked Luana thoughtfully.

“What gossip?” asked Leonor alarmed.

“Those bullshit about you and Brian being made for each other! You have more passion in the morgue than when you go for a walk with that dandy!”


	4. Unfair Move

“Leonor?”, called Brian when she walked quietly into the apartment. Brian was still encased in bedclothes and only some hair and feet were visible.

“Good evening! Looks like you are still asleep”, replied Leonor.

“I’m awake or let’s say kind of revived”, groaned Brian.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something?” Leonor relaxed a bit doing the mundane small talk.

“Sounds good!”

Leonor busied herself in the kitchenette. Pasta, tomato, salad and cheese found the way from her previous flat to the new refrigerator while Brian’s pantry included only fast food.

“What do you like — Spaghetti Napoli, salad, sandwiches, sausage with curry sauce or squeezed expired burgers?”

“Sausages! You can dispose the hamburgers”, called a tame voice and Leonor frowned disgustedly while opening the plastic box with the sliced sausage in a reddish-brown sauce. It reminded her so much of all the unhealthy things she ate while being on duty for nightly surveillances in New York. A wave of Leonor’s magic wand heated the box quickly.

“Here you go!” Leonor lifted the blanked and the smell of curry crept into Brian’s nose.

“Delicious!” The wizard sat upright and ate hastily. He looked relaxed.

“Are you alright again?”, said Leonor. Brian only nodded.

Leonor sat down on her side of the bed and watched. It was clearly the place to be being Brian’s fiancée, and he honoured it with a friendly grin. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon. They spoke nothing, only the smacking noises disturbed the silence until Brian put the plastic box to the nightstand and turned over to Leonor.

“I’m very relaxed …” Brian’s lips found Leonor with fast wet kisses. Leonor didn’t respond to it. Nevertheless, the male body pressed her into the soft pillows. It wasn’t hard; it wasn’t violent. It was not even passionate. The kisses ended quickly. Brian touched Leonor’s breasts under the white cotton shirt but didn’t even strive to undress the woman below him. Leonor didn’t defend herself — everything was surreal. She could not avoid the situation forever living in a relationship, she accepted the unavoidable. A moment later Brian busied himself to fumble around his boxer shorts with the face hidden in the pillows and the hard-on pressed against the woman’s thigh. The effort to get rid of his own pants did not work out. He moaned against Leonor’s ear and moved jerkily against Leonor’s legs and then it was over with a yelp. A wet discharge brought relief and left a tepid spot on Leonor’s white trousers. Brian rolled over to his side of the bed. He grunted something inarticulate as if a marathon race just finished, and he had to draw breath.

“Let’s sleep”, Brian mumbled contently with closed eyes and completely unaware of a gaping Leonor. He snuggled self-satisfied up into the pillows and a hand found Leonor’s forearm before Brian fell asleep.

Leonor watched the man at her side confused. Was that the first-time sex? It had nothing of the romantic bliss promised in all the movies; it happened, and all was over. Leonor had not even lent her body except being a pillow. Why didn’t she curse Brian? Because there was no threat in the whole action; it was Brian’s way to be aroused — a fast an uneventful love play. Leonor listened to the light snores of the man and the battle inside continued until she made a final decision and closed the lids to sleep edgily.

XXX

Brian fondled Leonor’s cheeks, „Leonor! Get up! It’s Monday! I’m going ahead. The bathroom is free.” He left when she opened the eyes drowsily.

Leonor slept deeper than the decision of the evening before promised. She was happy that Brian was already gone. There was enough time speaking to him tonight. It didn’t do any good to start the day with bad news. She only hoped that he kept quiet about the half-intimate events last night. He showed off with such details in the past. However, he never did in Brazil. The witch checked the radio clock and fell moaning back into the pillows. Brian was already delayed, and she would be even later.

Leonor showered quickly, dressed in fresh white hospital clothes and descended into the laboratory to find Luana brewing the antidote for the dragon’s venom. The unmistakable smell of sage filled the room.

“Bom dia!”

“Bom dia, Leonor! You are late!”, Luana rasped.

“I’m sorry. I overslept”, Leonor replied cautiously.

Luana looked up from the dark green liquid and studied Leonor. The laboratory was steamy, and Leonor couldn’t help thinking of Severus’ dark dungeons. It was the same smell and the dim light when he brewed the antidote for her. Leonor brushed the thoughts quickly away.

Leonor decided to distract herself with talking, “How is the potion developing?” The hope that Luana didn’t notice the twisted emotions dispersed like the water vapour from the cauldron.

“What is it? Was the night straining or rather the morning?”

“The morning”, said Leonor. She was convinced that it sounded less private and nevertheless, it was true. Having Brian around was new and it didn’t add pleasure when a painful truth still searched the way into the open.

Luana huffed and glared intensively. “Confused staff is not welcome in the empire of lab workers.”

Leonor stared stupidly into space. Luana started the conversation where they finished the day before. Of course, distracted assistants are dangerous, yet Leonor functioned well in stressful situations, and Luana knew it.

Leonor answered finally after a long moment of hesitation, “To cut a long story short, you are right. I will tell Brian that I do not love him the way he deserves it. I plan it tonight. Do you mind if I use a camp bed and sleep here in the lab until I find something new?”

“Ah! I hope it’s no rash action because of my remark yesterday?”

“No. I should have done it weeks ago. I cannot say why I continued the relationship, maybe it was my weaker self, wishful thinking, vanity, cowardice or a bit of everything. You only gave the reason.”

“You are determined?”

“My mind is made up. I have to get over it tonight and then I am done with it.”

“Well, if I find the laboratory orderly in the morning you may use it for lodging for a couple of days. Let’s talk business now”, snarled the potions’ mistress.

“I checked your work about the antidote of the Hungarian Horntail’s venom and the importance of the sage oil is already explained.” Luana flipped the pages in Leonor’s folder and pushed some handwritten notes to the attention of the author.

Leonor was surprised. The handwriting was familiar and brought an inevitable soft glance into her eyes.

“I didn’t find it out myself. I didn’t know it was there either”, Leonor stuttered thinking hard why Severus never mentioned that note. Or maybe she had forgotten about it? He worked through the scientific draft while Leonor tested the Crutiatus Potion at St. Mungo’s Hospital. They shared a rather grim mood during this time.

“Who invented it? It’s indeed a difficult conclusion, rare and unusual. I must say it is a smart explanation.”

“Do you think it is right? — not that I have a better idea”, whispered Leonor.

“I agree to it. The confirmation simmers in the pot over there. The result is not usable without the sage.” Luana said it matter-of-factly with a blunt expectation on the stern face.

Leonor moved her thumb over the last piece of missing information written in spiky letters and closed the folder.

“Who found it?”, repeated Luana again and pulled Leonor out of the daze with a frown.

“Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts.” It was the first time that the name crossed Leonor’s lips since months.

“I never heard of him. He’s certainly skilled. I would be pleased to meet him.”

“He’s a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Arts, faithful to _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. It does not please to meet him.”

“If you say it so _bitterly_ …” intoned Luana with a suggestion of irony. “Type the scientific work out and I will double check. Anyway, good work. Would there be a chance to visit this dragon research camp? Dragons are not so common in South America and there are some other things I need to do in Europe.”

“Surely! Do you want me to make some contacts despite the dangerous times?”

“Yes, please. I know how to hide, no worries.” The potions’ mistress blinked, showed a manlike smile and probed the antidote.

XXX

The hospital became quiet after seven o’clock. The last visitors left already, and the evening ward round was the last action of Leonor. It was the time of the day when she checked the blood parameters of the toxic substance. The monitoring results improved daily since the antidote was ready. Some patients had already been released and the healing method was distributed to other hospitals to treat new patients everywhere.

Leonor stood on the washbasin preoccupied with thoughts about Brian’s later reaction when Luiz approached her.

“The workload is going down, isn’t it?”

Leonor startled, “Hi Luiz! It’s good that there’s a remedy now and that it works so fast.”

“Why do you think we needed the international help? Luana is a brilliant potioneer. That cannot be the reason.”

“The issue was not the creation of the antidote, it was the isolation of the poison. The Russian healers struggled with that as well.”

“And what made the British different?”

“Let’s say they have experience with evil methods since Gellert Grindelwald, and they teach the information at St. Mungo’s hospital to the aspiring healers. It is told that _You-Know-Who_ distributed toxic potions to weaken muggle-born or half-blood wizards. Brian is a good bacteriologist and excluded an infectious disease speedily. I think that was the key searching into other directions.”

“Have you been educated at St. Mungo’s Hospital?”

“No”, replied Leonor truthfully.

“You did a big part of the work to isolate the toxic reactions. Where did you learn it if not in England?” When Leonor didn’t answer right away, he pressed the matter further, “By the way, my wife likes to invite you whenever you have time. Can we do a knowledge exchange?” The harsh intonation did not fit Luiz hospitable character; he was concerned and grim about Martina’s request. He didn’t like the idea of Leonor’s visit.

Leonor dried her hands carefully, before she looked up to Luiz. There was something in his eyes that screamed for the truth. Leonor knew he questioned because of curiosity and real interest, but also to save his family. He anticipated something at the party and when Martina was adamant in the wish to talk to Leonor then he had to come up with a solution. Martina never gave up easily, not even in her childhood.

“I studied medicine at a muggle university in the U.S. That’s why I know so much about blood parameters and how to isolate toxins. In parallel, I was trained by MACUSA and the Auror program of the U.S. It’s not so different from what the British do to fight _You-Know-Who_ , except that most wizards are not so adept with the muggle physiology.”

“I see, and you travelled South America for your studies?”

“No. I was born in Argentina and Martina was my school mate until I broke the contact. That’s why I know Caipora. Caipora guarded my family home. I speak Spanish and a bit Portuguese. I learned about the plants of the rainforest and the high plateaus during home-schooling. Please keep it a secret. It is my right to decide whom I tell it. I would like to speak to Martina soon. She was my best friend. Do you still mind it?”

Luiz gazed in disbelief but only shook his head. The fast and truthful answer had taken him aback. He answered quietly, “Martina is waiting for you. She will be happy.”

 _‘Thank you’_ was all what Leonor said in response before leaving the room quickly. She had to see Brian now or it would be again too late.

XXX

Brian usually finished earlier than Leonor and when she entered, he relaxed already in the armchair with a journal in his hands. He looked up and Leonor sat down on the edge of the bed opposite Brian without saying a thing.

“Did anything happen?”, questioned Brian with a frown.

“No, not really.”

“You look po-faced.”

“I move out. Tonight.”

“You are joking. You want to play a trick”, grinned the wizard.

“No.”

Brian tossed the journal to the table with an unbelieving expression. When Leonor said nothing, he frowned and watched her carefully.

“We just moved in.”

“I know.” Leonor stared to the carpeting. Two days ago, Brian’s shoes lay abandoned at the same spot. Any prank would be lifted by now. The silence became frosty.

“You are serious.”

“Yes.” Leonor moved her magic wand lazily to close the door of her wardrobe trunk. All was still unpacked. The action confirmed the decision. “Brian, I’m sorry. But it is not going to work with us. I am not the loving woman you are looking for. You don’t deserve my desultory behaviour.”

“I concluded that you are reserved, conservative”, pressed Brian through gritted teeth.

“We became friends. I am grateful for what you did but it is not right. You’ve been patiently waiting for me to come around, but I don’t feel that way. I should have never moved in with you. I gave you hope. It was the wrong decision and you can blame me for the mess.”

Brian interrupted Leonor, “And why did you do it if you think it was wrong?”

“I thought that a romance can develop. It cannot. We are friends, good colleagues. We can work well together, but not more.”

“We made love yesterday!”, exclaimed Brian.

“Brian, we shouldn’t discuss that”, said Leonor quietly and levitated the trunk.

“You stay!”

“I won’t. I cannot give you the love or children you deserve. Maybe you consider going out with that nurse from the intensive care ward.”

“And why am I not good enough all of a sudden?”

“It is not about you. It is about me. I cannot have children. There was an accident in my childhood. I should have told you earlier.”

“That is why you never date men.”

“Obviously.” Leonor pressed a chaste kiss on Brian’s lips. “I’m sorry. It is better that way. Good luck! Good bye!” The door closed and snapped into the lock.

The wardrobe trunk hovered in the air and floated slowly into the elevator. Leonor followed depressed. She gave no glance to the watching golden face masks and the traditional decoration. The way down felt light. She was free. One day also Brian will understand. One day Leonor’s melancholic blues would go away.

XXX

The next weeks passed without anything special in Brazil. Only the late arrival of the English wizarding newspaper caused the feelings to run high. _‘The Battle of the Department of Mysteries’_ brought the evil of the underground to the light. The _‘Second Wizarding War’_ was now public. Nobody denied the return of Lord Voldemort anymore. Even worse, Sirius Black died in the battle and it came too late that he was cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic. Leonor felt sorry for him and that he never had a chance to use the freedom. A tragedy! She thought of Albus, Remus, and Harry — the times became more difficult now.

Leonor slept still on an improvised mattress in the laboratory. Every morning, she transfigured the camp bed into a houseplant to keep the requested _‘invisibility’_. After a while Luana Borage watered the plant intensively; and Leonor needed several spells to accelerate the drying before she could sleep in the bed sheets once again. Leonor knew it was time to make more decisions and to leave the hospital behind. She had to talk to Martina, finally. The departure of the British healers was pending, only the new regulation at the ministry kept them still waiting for the port key to England.


	5. Arrangements

Severus Snape paced back and forth in the circular office of the Hogwarts’ headmaster. Fawkes, the Phoenix, tilted the head and eyed Severus suspiciously. Albus Dumbledore sat with a stern look behind the desk and watched the potions master through small reading glasses. The heavy dark travelling cloak enveloped Severus Snape as usual these days when leaving the castle. The look of it matched the desolate mood of the wizarding society; a stark contrast to the supernormal, hot, and sunny summer weather. A wicked game brooded below the surface.

After a while the old man said discerningly, “It is Leonor Scott’s decision to return to England. There is nothing I can do in that matter. You knew the limitation of the mission. Richard told me that there will be no prolongation of the stay. The team was successful.”

“And they cannot hide her at St. Mungo’s either? The Dark Lord never ordered to attack it; it is supposed to be safe”, spat Severus.

Albus Dumbledore replied with an almost amused intonation, “You mean _‘employ’_ — that is outside my area of responsibility.”

Severus stopped abruptly in front of the headmaster’s desk. The dark eyes flashed menacingly. “You tried to persuade Leonor to stay in England or why did you call her to one of the order meetings even though I asked you to abstain from inviting her? You are looking for replacements of Sirius and all the others who cannot participate in the fight anymore!”

“Of course, I do. Your master does the same. There have been losses and you were not able to avoid them either.”

“The Dark Lord is _not_ my master”, spat Severus. “You wanted _me_ to give certain information to _him_ to remain in _his_ good books. He planned the actions well and succeeded. The Order is weak!”

“As you say, the Order of Phoenix needs the support, Severus — no matter of our personal wishes. It is even impossible to recruit in the half-open meanwhile, but you should trust that I do my best for the good.”

“Is that the explanation for sneaking out of the castle to _who-knows-where_? What are you looking for?”, challenged Severus.

“I will respect if Leonor changes her mind to remain non-participating. It is _not_ your choice to make. Do not forget that Leonor hates you for misusing the trust. You played your role well. I’m pleased with your efforts”, replied Dumbledore coldly.

Severus bellowed accusingly, “You always wanted to recruit Leonor! Lupin can do the necessary surveillances like in the past. The fight acquiring the werewolves is already lost. There’s no need to send _him_ out. The Dark Lord pays Greyback and his folks since he returned a year ago. They are tame meanwhile.”

“It is Remus’ decision to go to the pack of werewolves and convince them of Voldemort’s real intentions once he won the war. They won’t be paid forever.” The headmaster took the Daily Prophet and started to read.

Severus gave another hard and haunted glance to the old man who was supposed to be his adviser — or at least Severus saw Dumbledore that way in the past — and when Albus did not react, he left the office and rushed into the courtyard and out of the Hogwarts grounds.

It was good that all the students left the school this morning or Severus could not have guaranteed that someone on his way survived. The blood was racing — if the information received by Dumbledore was true, then all British returned from Brazil in a few days. It made Severus even more nervous that he was supposed to live at Spinner’s End this summer. It was almost impossible to control Hogsmeade from there. Voldemort assigned Peter Pettigrew to assist him while he was no resident at Hogwarts. Whatever tasks Severus needed to accomplish during that time; Wormtail would observe him and report like a weak-kneed chatterbox to the chosen master.

To add insult to injury, Voldemort obliged Fenrir Greyback and Severus to report the return of the healer when he was informed that the apothecary was closed. Severus had to be first with the news to claim Leonor for _‘health services in the ranks of the Death Eaters’_ or Greyback would finish what he couldn’t a year ago. The Dark Lord watched the jealous game between the two men; he was curious to see the winner and patiently waited to torture Severus for the slightest demonstration of emotions towards the pretty witch. Greyback wanted the revenge of a werewolf because Severus got into his way.

At the last summons, the Dark Lord spoke sweetly about _‘honouring Severus with an assistant for delaying the arrival of the Order of Phoenix at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries’_ — what seemed like a privilege confirmed that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ mistrusted Severus, still. Though Voldemort was displeased with Lucius’ imprisonment in Azkaban, he was angrier about failing to retrieve the prophecy than losing some Death Eaters. He didn’t even require all Death Eaters and put no efforts to set them free. Leonor would be needed if the imprisoned men wanted to regain their strength, and she was a teacher — that was the story to inoculate to Voldemort. Hopefully he would prefer Leonor over Severus to prepare potions. Would she play along and understand that helping the wrong side saved her life? For how long the _‘help’_ was needed, was anyone’s guess.

The evil business run well. Voldemort had all reason to be confident; Dumbledore’s Order of Phoenix was weaker than ever and the headquarters which had been so full of allies a year ago were now deserted most of the times. Albus Dumbledore often left the school for unknown reasons and every time he returned, he appeared weak and tired. And he kept his activities a secret from Severus — as usual. War and age took its toll; and the Dark Lord had the puppets on strings. It was a mere matter of time until the new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was surrounded by infiltrated agents under the Imperius Curse.

Severus closed the eyes for a moment and concentrated to appear in a blink in Cokeworth. The unmistakeably foul smell of the town greeted Severus. Even worse, the stink multiplied with the high temperature like a relapse into old times. Severus killed those heavy thoughts when leaving the riverbank near Spinner’s End, and the _‘rat’_ stepped out of the bushes and awaited his arrival like a pathetic worm. Severus gave him a disgusted look. All these low denominated animals were more worthy and useful than Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail followed Severus with a whimper. Severus disliked the house of his birth but having Pettigrew around as a constant reminder of the treachery leading to Lily’s death — it was even more torture. Not even the dust in the ramshackle house deserved to be touched by the double-dealer.

XXX

Leonor walked through the rotted gate in the rain forest. She was tense. The clearing with the house of Martina and Luiz came soon into sight. The different shades of green shone vividly in the daylight. Tropical plants framed the house and the main door. Luiz told Leonor that his wife preferred it inside in the last days of the pregnancy. Sounds of laughter resonated from somewhere in the garden. Voices of boys and girls gave commands like instructing a Quidditch game.

Leonor hesitated a moment before using the golden door knocker. She plucked up the courage and a deep tone resonated from the wood. It took a while until muffled steps announced somebody inside. Martina opened the door with a wide smile.

“Leonor! Here you are! Finally! I’m sorry for being so slow these days.” Martina gestured Leonor inside and put quickly an arm around the old friend’s shoulders. Every word got stuck in Leonor’s throat. Martina had always been taller than Leonor and the familiar embrace crushed Leonor mentally into pieces.

 Martina led Leonor into an air-conditioned kitchen with a view into a greenhouse full of herbs and fruits. The cleared room was decorated in Martina’s favourite colours, light blue and yellow. She had kept her likings! Photographs of children, pieces of handicrafts, and self-made jam stood on several boards.

“Sit down”, said Martina and pressed Leonor into one of the chairs. “A message of Luiz arrived ten minutes ago, and it was just enough time to make a tea.” The pregnant witch put mugs to the table and poured the steaming liquid into it. Martina watched Leonor from the other side of the table, curious and nervous because the small talk obviously dispelled nothing of the heavy silence. She waited patiently.

 _‘Yerba Mate Tea’_ were the first words Leonor spoke after some minutes when the beverage cooled slowly. The voice wavered between forced coolness and deep emotions.

“Are you alright?”, asked Martina carefully.

“Yes. You embraced me the same way you already did as a child. It is so familiar and still so many years past. I think it is my first Mate Tea since I left Argentina.” Suddenly tears filled Leonor’s eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Memories of good times, of fun and friendship came to the surface. The bad things did not win the day. Leonor sipped the tea before looking into Martina’s eyes. “I don’t know where to start. What should I tell you first?”

The old friend was quiet now, the face stern and thoughtful.

“I never understood why you broke the contact. Did I do something wrong? Did we have a quarrel?”

Leonor answered with a shake of her head. “You did nothing wrong and I missed to talk to you, but it was the best to keep you and your family safe.”

“Why?”

“I discovered that some servants and neighbours suffered from ill-treatment of my father. It often happened after they were kind to me. A menial was sacked and when leaving she shouted that I was _‘responsible’_. It made me suspicious and I observed the events better. Suddenly, I was not allowed to buy things in the bakery anymore after my father discovered that I loved to go there. Different of those incidents made me believe that my father spied on me, because I never told him. Neither he, nor my brothers nor anybody else could have known all those situations when somebody did something good to me. I got final proof when he trashed the stable boy for helping a fox.”

“You told me about an injured stray fox; it was our last conversation.”

“Yes, and the stable boy took care of him while I was studying. I know he never said a thing about it to my father, neither did I. Father commonly never visited the horse stables either to find the fox accidentally. Nobody knew and still my father found out after questioning me about trivialities. I had the feeling that he was reading my mind. My brain prickled when he spoke to me and merely hours later, I suffered from light headaches. I told my grandmother about it, and she said that it was likely that my father was a Legilimens. She ordered a book for me and I learned Occlumency slowly. The punishments stopped initially because I broke all contacts. I stopped taking help or gifts and when my skills improved, I noticed that my father was less able to read my mind. I felt when he penetrated my thoughts and I learned how to fight it.” Leonor looked to the now empty mug of tea. “I did not want you insured because you were friendly to me.”

“What happened to the fox? Did your father kill him?”

“No. Luckily, we let the fox free a few hours before my father discovered about it. The fox returned from time to time to the estate. I prayed that he kept the distance and the Gray Fox heard my wishes. After about a month he never returned and was free. The stable boy wasn’t that lucky. He was disfigured and left. I could not help him.” Leonor waved her wand harrowed and spoke _‘Expecto Patronum’_. The Gray Fox appeared and lingered in the door frame for a while. “It is still my Patronus.”

 “My parents warned of your family, but it is not your fault what happened to the stable boy. I’m still ashamed that mother and father were happy when our friendship ended. It is clearer now”, whispered Martina.

“There’s no need to be ashamed. My family is to blame, not yours. I just wonder, did you know about my magic?”

Martina nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me? It would have been easier to outsmart my brothers. I thought that muggles had even less power fighting my father. I wanted you save, because I could not defend you either.”

“I don’t know. My parents wanted to keep the magic a secret in town and I got my education only later at Castelobruxo. You were better trained at a young age and, I was … _envious_ ”, shrugged Martina.

“You knew about the home-schooling too?”

“Our families have been rivals. My father said that I was on the good side and you on the bad. He knew a lot about your ancestry and the business of your family but never told me much of the details. The end of our friendship was the final proof to him that you did not deserve my friendship.”

“They wanted you save too. Your parents have been right. My family was violent. Criminals. Murderers. They got me in the end. I was not enough; I was different.” Leonor continued to explain the escape from Argentina, the years in the U.S. and Europe. Though, she skipped the details of Hogwarts carefully.

Leonor’s secret tale brought Martina several times to the verge of tears. Each time Leonor shook her head telling that there was no reason for it.

“I’m alive, Martina. And the last years have been the happiest, not perfect but I left more and more of the traumatic stress behind. I always hoped for a normal life, and I was the obstacle to make progress with it. It improved. I have a job. I will publish my work, because the fear to be discovered is now outdated. My family is deceased.”

“That’s good”, pressed Martina through shaking lips.

“It is! I could not help the stable boy but several others.” Leonor managed a small smile and the two witches held hands without speaking.

“Stay tonight. Tell me something about your planned wedding! We should not dwell in the past.”

 “There will be no wedding.”

Martina looked questioningly.

“I’m looking for a place to stay. Luana’s patience is about to stop with my camp bed in the laboratory. I lived only two nights with Brian. I’m not the bride-to-be. He should be free for somebody else, if he intends to have many children. I am a broken woman. The life with me will never be standard, and I cannot give him the offspring he deserves.”

“But if you love him? Brian will understand!”

“He was already patient, and I talked myself into it. I like Brian as a colleague, maybe a friend. However, I do not love him, and I feel better now. It is a bit like gauntlet running in the hospital, but that’s entirely my fault. He is dating with a nurse from the intensive care ward meanwhile. It’s alright. It doesn’t even hurt to see them together.”

“Oh, mockery and ridicule from the charge-nurses!”, smiled Martina.

“Yes, kind of it. I’m most of the times in the laboratory and hear just a little of it.” Leonor shrugged and smiled too. “It’s good that Brian goes out again. It proves that my decision was right. Maybe he’s going with his date to England and I stay here. There is some work to finish and Luana would still be a big help.”

“You are looking for a flat near the hospital?”

“I haven’t thought about it. I need something quiet to mull over about what I will do next. I don’t want to return to England right now.”

“That is understandable if that evil wizard is on the loose. All rooms in our house are taken”, said Martina subdued.

“No worries. I will find something. I’ve to start the search”, replied Leonor quickly.

“… but we have a garden house! The kids slept there sometimes, but it’s nice, quiet. You can have it.” Martina’s eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Leonor nodded. The idea to stay a while with an old friend tempted. The surroundings were beautiful. “Ask Luiz first! He should have the last word if that’s alright.”

“It means you want it?”

“It sounds wonderful. I can see Mía and you … of course only if I pay for the lodging”, said Leonor earnestly.

“As if I offer it for the money!”, protested Martina.

“I know you don’t. I’d like to give you something at least.”

“My baby is due, it’s merely hours, maybe a few days before delivery, and it is still school break. If Mía and Isabella could search retreat with you if the boys play wild Quidditch then it gives me some rest with the new-born. A healer in the vicinity is always appreciated with a house full of children.”

“No problem! I like to do that and whenever you need help; I will be there. Tonight, I apparate back to the laboratory.”

Leonor left despite Martina’s protests and slept once more on the camp bed. She hoped that Luiz agreed to give the garden house to her, and she didn’t need to wait long for the owl with the positive missive. The idea to have a family and a trusted friend around felt good. There was no reason to return to England.

The portkey to London left weeks delayed but without two members of the team. Brian waved with the full-bosomed nurse in his arms when the British healers touched the bewitched golden mask one after the other to return home. Both smiled a radiant smile.

“Good luck for you two!”, said Leonor honestly when everybody was gone. The pair giggled happily.


	6. Future Memories

“Severus! A pleasure to see you so well these days.” Voldemort’s voice echoed silkily in the gloomy, and nearly empty room of the abandoned building. His magic wand bent slightly below the soft pressure of the long pale fingers. The Dark Lord circled clad in contrasting white linen-like robes and raised the dust with every step.

Severus bowed nearly impassive, just enough to admit approval to the given statement. The dark fireplace grimaced to the kneeling Death Eater like a hole of more horrific news. As if Dumbledore did not already overachieve the task of spreading home truth this summer!

Except that, the term break had been almost boring. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort paid him much attention; only Wormtail and the consistent strain of uncertainty got on Severus’ nerves. At least brewing potions for Slughorn’s advanced classes gave Severus something to do while Peter watched his very steps. Thankfully, the _‘rat’_ understood nothing about potions and overlooked that Severus brewed more important potions in between. The order to appear at Voldemort’s secluded manor came unfortunate; a summons was never welcome and even less after a long time. It predicted danger.

“Stand up!”, commanded Voldemort. Severus scented a hard interrogation. The mood swings of the Dark Lord were rather foul. Severus looked up straight into the red, snake-like eyes while returning to an upright position. He offered willingly eye contact; a gift for every Legilimens.

Pettigrew sneaked out of Spinners End the day before. He returned subdued and caressed nervously the metal hand received by the Dark Lord for the _‘services’_ supporting the rebirth of the evil master. It was a sign of a conscience, if something of it was left in the will-less servant. The presentiment, that the traitor calumniated Severus, prepared the spy enough to sustain the coming.

“Peter is upset if you leave him behind. Have you got any explanation?”, purred the snake-like master with false sweetness.

“Peter arouses even transfigured into a rat suspicion with certain informants. I propose taking no risk exposing our purpose by a clumsy fellow”, replied Severus demurely; the mind blank and cleared of unsafe sentiments. Voldemort broke the surface of it and slid through Severus that it resonated in every edge of the skull. Voldemort regarded the completely blank expression with outside amusement.

“And what is the information that Peter cannot know?”

Severus felt a piercing pain in the muscles, not enough to make him fall and still too much to go unnoticed. The floorboards creaked threateningly. An unintentional sound of anxiety escaped, and the Dark Lord acknowledged it with a satisfactory grimace of power. Severus bent under the slightest curse!

“Remus Lupin joins the werewolves. Dumbledore sends him to find new followers. It paralyses Nymphadora Tonks. She’s not able to transform anymore; a Metamorphmagus without the core of its camouflage abilities! When term starts, Tonks will guard Hogwarts supported by few other handpicked Aurors. Scrimgeour made the assignments already. It will be the Order of Phoenix, Kingsley, Tonks and a few others.”

“Dumbledore is a fool. The werewolves follow Greyback, and Greyback he follows me.”

“The Order of Phoenix is frail. Dumbledore is tired. He undergoes a certain helplessness and acknowledges your success, my Lord. The biological age is against him.” The last sentence anguished Severus because it was an understatement. But he couldn’t show a bit of it. Dumbledore was fatally cursed and waiting for Severus’ return to control the damage of foolishness and ease the resulting pain. Severus closed his mind even more than ever. The Dark Lord mustn’t know!

“Haven’t you got anything better, Severus?” Another playful flick of the wand brought the subject back to the dusty floor.

“Nothing other than I told you already. Dumbledore is less forthcoming on occasional visits than within semesters. He confirmed my position as the new teacher of _‘Defence against the Dark Arts’_. Horace Slughorn hides — still, although taking his former post of the potions master. May I suggest returning to Hogwarts early? Brewing Slughorn’s potions at the school might be beneficial to get more out of the old man and to watch his moves.”

The Dark Lord waved his wand and it swished through the air bringing more pervasive pain.

“I’m disappointed, Severus. You remain in your house as instructed! I may require your services elsewhere.”

When the shooting sting left, Severus continued remorsefully, “As you wish, my Lord!”

“Your information is unsatisfyingly. What do you think you deserve for nothing?” asked the brisk unsentimental voice.

Severus bowed without being intimidated and said firmly, “The healers of St. Mungo’s hospital returned. The ministry managed the installation of the port key after many _abnormal_ occurrences. I suppose the growing network of supporters at the ministry did a good job.”

Voldemort’s look gloried with insidiousness. It proved that Severus was the first to tell him. “Bring _that_ _witch_ to me, if you don’t want her threatened by Greyback”, hissed the Dark Lord. “I need evidence of your _‘good taste’_. Peter will assist to fetch the healer, no excuses this time!”

Severus prepared mentally for the next Crutiatus before telling the full truth. It helped to see the curse coming and brave it. That Leonor was not amongst the overseas returners was a relief and that feeling survived whatever the curse destroyed.

“Scott did not return. There is no information about her whereabouts.”

“Who’s the informant?”, hissed Voldemort, the wand at the ready, but the unforgivable curse did not yet strike.

“Richard Jennings.”

“The smuggler!”, spat Voldemort.

“Are you sure the witch is not foothold to take more refugees to Brazil?”

“Jennings is outraged about Scott’s disappearance.” Severus cooked the downright lie and was right that it pleased the Dark Lord.

“She’s wiser than I thought — a Slytherin trait? Watch her house; a healer in our ranks will convince more witches and wizards to join our cause! You are dismissed.”

Severus left with a bow and a steady pace; even though he wanted to run. The Dark Lord noticed nothing of it; he got side-tracked enough with the news and continued to form strategies in the evil mind.

Severus downed the flask of Crutiatus Potion unnoticed before spinning on the spot to leave the old manor and residence of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ behind. He had been lucky to suffer only short maltreatments today and the potion helped well to disguise the painful tremor.

XXX

Severus entered Hogwarts in a rush and hurried down to the dungeons to fetch the golden shimmering potion. Dumbledore felt worse and his owl arrived minutes after the Dark Mark burned on Severus’ forearm. The headmaster needed Severus’ help to reduce the unbearable pain of a lethal curse; the private medicine cabinet needed a refill.

Albus summoned his teacher merely days after Severus settled in Spinner’s End. The headmaster had been cursed by an immense black malediction and the painful after-effects of curse and counter-curse became stronger. Severus limited the curse in Dumbledore’s hand and arm. Nevertheless, the headmaster did not tell about the origin of the fatal injury, but Severus knew that the darkness vanquished the greatest wizard of all times inevitably. Severus’ skills were only a temporary stopper of death. If Dumbledore was lucky, he had another year to pull some strings and to find leaders for the Order of Phoenix. Instead, Severus was asked to kill Dumbledore — to _‘save’_ him the pain of an extended suffering. Severus was again the one to do him the _favour_ without getting any insight to Albus’ plans. The old man was calm as if he did it on purpose and it was a happenstance.

A spy was only the puppet of two masters and none of the leaders told him more than necessary — Severus hated it as much as he was proud to survive the double-dealing each time again and again. His mission had not ended yet, though it became more difficult without Dumbledore and once he executed the _‘contract killing’_ he was a doomed man when the good won over the evil. It was a curious irony to fight for the right side while knowing that Severus’ actions stimulated the very side to kill him. There was no light at the end of the way.

The golden potion simmered in a special copper cauldron. Severus concentrated on a monotonous incantation. He stirred the brew and added different powdered ingredients in an iterative procedure. He did not even stop when the door creaked slightly. Albus Dumbledore walked into the potion master’s study and gazed into white vapour rising above the cauldron. He spoke only when Severus started to fill the golden liquid into several vials and cleared the workbench with a flick of his wand.

“You do that very well, Severus. It should be enough until term starts.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled when he downed a goblet filled by the dark clad younger man. “I don’t know what I would do without your skills.”

Severus frowned upon the praise. “You never valued potions and black magic highly, yet it’s unavoidable right now. It’s the only way to stop that curse from vast expansion.”

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Severus from ranting and continued to speak lightly, “You look overtired. Is there anything I should know?”

Severus moved his long black hair out of the face and spoke quietly, “The Dark Lord summoned me first, and I had to find an excuse for excluding Pettigrew from several visits. Voldemort is displeased with the provided information. He was rather lenient with me when I told him that Scott did not return with the other healers. He wants her to pay a fleeting visit once she returned. I hope Leonor stays in the foreign.”

“Have you got a plan on how to keep her safe? I wonder how much you care” mused the headmaster. “Your role jeopardized her in the past.”

“And what do you suggest doing?”, snapped Severus furiously.

Dumbledore shrugged and summoned the vials of golden potion to an invisible tray. “You need to tell her the truth, whatever that means, Severus.”

XXX

Mía pouted. Leonor smiled apologetic at her.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot play with you right now. I want to clear up the mess before your mother visits with your youngest sibling.”

“Why have you made that mess?”, outbraved Mía.

“I packed when I was angry and in a haste. There’s stuff in that trunk I didn’t even know that I have it.” Leonor spoke another _‘Evanesco’_ at some obsolete medical files.

“Can you show me that spell?”

“I’m convinced you will learn it at Castelobruxo; it is only one more week to wait. By the way, it’s bedtime, Mía. Get yourself ready”, replied Leonor with an amused smile, and Mía surrendered to stroll slowly into the direction of the main building.

Leonor focused on arranging the last items in the garden house when Martina knocked against the open door. The baby slept soundly in her arms.

“Mía told me that I was not welcome here because you clear your mess!”, grinned Martina.

“I’m ready, or do you see any chaos?”, retorted Leonor and stacked up some last periodicals on the window seat.

“Another object struggles to escape from your empty trunk. I bring it to you.” Martina waved her elegant magic wand with an unspoken _‘Accio’_ and a thin cardboard box flew into her hands.

“What is it? Am I not ready?”, asked Leonor turning around curiously.

“Oh!”, exclaimed Martina when she opened the lid. She held a dried out white rose in her hand. The appearance of the rose changed like in fast motion. It burst into bloom and shrivelled away, and the process repeated. Martina watched the spectacle with amazement. The process came to a halt after minutes and the flower was spotless, pure and beautiful. Leonor stared at the flower as if it was a spook.

“No need to be shocked! You are the expert for dangerous magic and that’s perfectly harmless”, grinned Martina.

“I thought I burned it before I left England”, pressed Leonor through her lips. She exited the small house to sit on the swinging seat outside. That box was like a slap across the face. Leonor needed air.

Martina came outside too, and she explained like a teacher reassuring an insecure student, “I think it is a hex that changes the state of an object dependent on an event or emotion. The object is trapped, and it survives if the event or the emotion are still alive. Luiz gave me once a musical clock and it plays our favourite song if he’s absent for longer than usual. It is a reminder to think of each other. But the clock does not change; it plays the song only. He wants me to know that he loves me even though he cannot be with me.”

“I cannot see that flower! Please, take it away — far away!” Leonor spat the sentences like an accusation.

Martina tilted her head, “Ah, that’s going on. It’s better to talk it through if you get upset looking at it. You know I won’t tell anybody. A white rose means innocence and secrecy, at least in the ‘ _Victorian Language if Flowers’_. It has a meaning.” Martina put the flower to a vase with orchids and investigated the narrow box further.

“There is also a pendant necklace in here.” Martina showed Leonor a fine white golden chain with a small diamond.

Leonor didn’t take it. “Put it away!”, hissed Leonor bitterly.

“Sure, please can you hold Joao for a moment.” Leonor obeyed and embraced the sleeping little boy safely. Martina took, the vase, the necklace and the box inside. When she returned, she sat next to Leonor on the garden swing. The women were silent.

Leonor rocked the baby and a few tears run down her cheeks. It was a silent cry. After a long while Leonor kissed the sandy hair of the baby and gave it back to its mother. Martina had a good sense to know when words made matters worse.

Leonor spoke quietly, “Whenever I look at your son I think of a memory. Well, I believe it is more a vision. There is a couple, a man, a woman. It is all dark, dark hair, dark clothes. It is obviously dangerous. There is something wrong. I always wanted to warn that couple, but I don’t know them and therefore cannot keep them safe. Only the surroundings are bright. When I look through the windows of their kitchen, I see the ocean.”

“And?”, questioned Martina.

“It’s me. Whenever I see Joao, the reality becomes blurred. Not just now. Two years ago, I wouldn’t have been able to hold a new-born at all. I preferred to run away even though the infants are innocent and not responsible for my past.”

“But you worked with children before?”, asked Martina.

“Yes, I managed to work with older children, but toddlers and younger have been difficult. I was lucky, it was not important for my work. I concealed the pain behind a mask of stone.”

“And where does the vision come from?”

“I broke an empathic curse in England and lived through the memories of that person when the soul escaped. At the end was that vision. It never left me since that day and now it gets a connection whenever I see Joao.”

“Strange. Do I need to worry about my son _or_ you?”, asked Martina pensively.

“No, it’s just in my head. The vision comes and it adds different pictures of that couple.” Leonor paused before looking up at Martina and said, “I think the woman is I.”

“You scare me.”

“But it feels to me like a happy memory. It feels like something to follow.”

Martina looked dazed at Leonor and the baby moved nervously in her arms. “I’ll put Joao to the crib, or he’ll soon be awake.”

“If only I could explain it”, said Leonor subdued.

“You did not explain why you cannot see the box and its contents. What does it have to do with Joao and the vision?”

“I forgot about that box and still have no clue how it came into the trunk. Even if I packed it, why haven’t I found it?”

“Some objects have a certain magic in itself. Who gave it to you?”

“… the man in the vision. I did everything to forget him; dated even Brian. I did not mention him in my recent scientific work, even though I should make a reference. Since I live here, the vision becomes clearer and only Miá is still able to distract me completely. He abandoned me, he insulted me …”, Leonor looked gravely to her feet.

“… and he’s still in your head … and feels _‘like a happy memory’_?”

“Obviously.” Leonor shrugged. “Do you have any advice?”

“No, not now. I go and feed Joao, maybe I think of something before I return.” Martina left with a shake of her head.

Leonor knew how absurd it sounded, and she went inside of the garden house to have a look to the necklace and the white rose. Both were still beautiful, and it was indeed full moon in England; the day when the prime was at its peak. A quick look to the English lunar calendar proved it right. Whatever emotion Severus put into that flower; it was still alive. Was that blind chance? Leonor was still holding the flower and the small diamond when Martina returned with two tumblers.

“Something strong for you and a glass of milk for me”, said Martina with a smile. “Do you want to tell me a bit more about that mysterious man of your dreams or should we put it aside for a while? I thought there was nothing special about England or that was what you told me.”

Leonor swallowed the drink in one go. “I met him at Hogwarts. We worked together, made investigations about black magic, shared our knowledge. He trained me in Occlumency and defensive spells. We developed a potion against the after-effects of the Crutiatus Curse. The relationship was non-committal with ups and downs. I was sure, time would bring us together. After the return of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape told me that he was a faithful Death Eater. I was not pure enough to be his wife. I couldn’t stand it anymore there and took the opportunity to come to Brazil. I left the resistance organization against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and my patients. I promised to brew a Wolfsbane potion for a friend every month, but I didn’t even tell him that I wanted to go. My behaviour wasn’t respectable looking at the war in England. I sneaked me into the mission by knowing the right people. It’s haunting me now.”

“Distance and time cannot solve everything.”

“Obviously not. I like to visit our hometown. I want to see my grave and there’s a few things I like to have, for example my birth certificate. I’m ready to go to Argentina now. I must return to the beginning. Maybe I find some answers there. Scotland felt home and not like a stop-over in life. I miss it, but it hurts to think of it.”

“You mean it hurts to think of that man?”

“I cannot get him out of my head. I’ve to go to Argentina if I’m on the continent. Or is it a stupid idea to visit my birthplace?”

Martina only shook her head when Leonor looked at her.

“Would you mind if we travel with you? My parents wait to see their grandson. I’m sure they will have a room for you too.”

“You don’t need to make that effort. I’ll go alone.”

“I always wanted to visit my parents when the children are back at school. I’ll speak with Luiz finally. You can wait some more days, can’t you? You understand that I won’t travel without Luiz if Joao is with us, but you shouldn’t make that journey alone. Your parental home has changed in all these years. Nobody goes there voluntarily and alone.”

“Thank you; you are a true friend! I’ll need somebody to talk. If I can convince your father that I’m not evil, he might tell me important stuff of my family too.” Leonor embraced Martina. It felt good to rest the head against a strong shoulder.

“I’m sure my family will help you.”


	7. A Leap in the Dark

The sun burnt unrelentingly to the already dried out soil, land and slip road were deserted. Wind raised trails of dust and sent twiggy plants across the deserted farmyard. The trees in the olive grove were much taller than Leonor remembered them. They provided now a wispy shade, protecting the undergrowth beneath. The vineyard on the other side of the rolling hills was overgrown with shrubbery. Neglect dominated the area as far as the eye could see. Only the lordly manor underlined the once moneyed character of Leonor’s birthplace. The roof, windows and doors were still intact and the feudal stone carvings frowned across to the large gate to muster the unwelcome visitors.

“I’m not going further”, said Martina’s father. “There have been too many incidents in the past years. I told you already, yobs and decent people tried to get in, but they have never been the same afterwards. The municipality owns everything after the legal expropriation of your family, but they have never been able to use one square meter of that land. Do you really want to go into that house again?”

“I must go.”

“There is always a choice”, grumbled the wizard.

“Yes, but I need to go. I want to return where everything started, to bury the evil inside myself, once and for all time. Please go back. I will be alright.” Leonor embraced Martina’s father and gave him an encouraging nod.

“God bless you, girl!” The old man turned and walked briskly along the remote street into the direction of the village. They had discussed the visit of García’s estate since Leonor arrived with Martina and Luiz in Argentina; they tried to persuade Leonor to not interfere with whatever affected the place. Now, Leonor watched him leaving until he disappeared in a curve. He and Luiz would return to this place at nightfall to pick her up, hopefully she was ready by then.

Leonor monitored the property for a while. Nothing moved anymore. The olive trees stood idle and the arid grass stopped its dance in the warm wind. Even the dust stopped to pollute the air. Red earth, blue sky and the early morning sun framed the lost place like a picture postcard; the view was much too innocent.

“Wand at the ready!”, whispered Leonor to herself. “I know you watch me!”

She was not alone. The witch thought hard about the jinxes on that property. José was killed and father was arrested. They had no time to secure the ground and building when the police came to capture them. Juan must have been the last to fence off everything in a nightly action. Of course, he didn’t capitulate easily.

“Come out!”, called Leonor and pointed her wand at the handles. Nothing happened and she called again forcefully.

“ _Alohomora!_ ” The gate creaked and eventually opened wide with too much delay.

 “Caipora, I command you to obey!” The silence became more oppressive.

“I am Ana García Hernández. I am the rightful heir and the only living member of the García family. The master who bound you to haunt that property is dead. I am here to set you free.”

Leonor stepped purposefully behind the gateposts and towards the entrance of the manor. A rustling made her turn, and she saw a group of seven grim-looking Caipora. Their clothing wasn’t better than rags. Iron chains mangled their backward-facing feet for years. The usually boyish and mischievous spirits looked miserable and old. Leonor had never seen such gaunt Caipora. She didn’t like the spirit-beings, but that view created a heart-rending sadness in her chest. The creatures could not speak. They growled and it sounded already like a dying fit of resistance for the simple hope of help.

“You will assist me as long as I search the grounds and the buildings. Do you understand?”, hissed Leonor and received another growl. She couldn’t release them yet.

“You will be free to return to the Amazon rainforest, when I return unharmed to the village. Do I make myself clear?” She waited a moment after the display of power.

“Close the gate!” The Caipora bowed to necessity. Leonor’s bloodline stopped them from biting and scratching the intruder; they did not paralyse her with terror like the muggles who came for twilight burglary. They were bound to support the García family and Leonor was one of them after all.

“Lead me to all the traps created by Juan García!”, said Leonor.

When the Caipora didn’t move she repaired the clothes of the most miserable looking creature, and then they obeyed. It was not difficult to win the trust of the otherwise so creepy creatures, and so they walked around the ground, finding several hexed pitfalls. The related curses were neither witty nor strong. ‘ _Finite Incantatem_ ’ made the pitfalls visible or destroyed the charms to trap the victims in the holes. Leonor was relieved when only some skeletons of coyotes lay on the bottom of the pits. Juan had not put much effort into it. The traps were highly effective for muggles, but even an average wizard was able to break those spells. That couldn’t be every security measure her brother had applied.

“What about the well?”, asked Leonor the Caipora, and she walked forward in a devil-may-care manner. They followed, all with repaired clothes and gathered around the half-high wall of the deep well as if the truth was inside. The Caipora pointed into the shaft. The old well had run dry and showed no obvious sign of magic. Farming was impossible without water. Little rills existed around the vineyard from autumn to spring, but that wasn’t enough to live here.

“What did you drink?”, asked Leonor the Caipora, and they pointed to those hills, obviously that water was alright.

“Did Juan dry the well out?”, she asked and investigated the pointed faces of the spirits. The well shaft was evenly grey, not even damp, all the weeds were missing. None of the former red bricks were visible.

“There’s a wall inside that well and the water is beneath, isn’t it? I have to break that wall”, said Leonor and the Caipora nodded eagerly.

Leonor concentrated before saying _‘Bombarda!’_

The wall crumbled and she continued. The old brick appeared and with it the moist surface of the well. It was a strenuous affair of blasting metre by metre of cement from the well shaft without too much power that the system beneath remained intact. Grey dust settled on Leonor’s dark clothes and a heap of debris grew outside.

“I’m already done for today”, uttered Leonor when a silver lake of water appeared in the depth. “Let’s take a drink!” She conjured a bucket and a rope and let it down. The Caipora pulled it upwards and craved for the first swallow of water, but Leonor took the Swiss Army Knife out of the pocket.

“Wait! It might be poisoned.” The words carried a note of melancholy. “I would need Severus’ skills here. He’d smell the dark magic”, she whispered to herself. Luckily, neither knife nor several spells returned a warning. The haggard spirits finished the bucket in a blink. Leonor felt saver with casting _‘Aguamenti’_ to refill the bucket instead of using the water from the depth until they all had enough.

“Show me the next trap!”, commanded Leonor. The sun was now already at the zenith. The first iron chain burst open and the Caipora strolled amenably towards the stables. All wood was rotten and spongy; the walls weathered and loose. A low ceiling showed the sky through large holes and fallen timber blocked the entrance.

Leonor climbed carefully above the bars into the former aisle between the boxes. She remembered the place where they cared for the fox. A wild cat fled from the barns. A hawk circled above in the sky. The daunting silence clutched Leonor’s nerves. She watched the Caipora a moment, and they looked frightened at her. There was something seriously wrong inside the stables. Leonor walked slowly backwards, the wand pointing at the invisible dark force. And then she saw it!

“Run!”, called Leonor before turning and running herself. Everywhere blazed black flames. More of them inflamed every second, and they enclosed the intruder quickly. She was a foe! Leonor finally turned on the spot, closed the eyes and the apparition carried her outside. The Caipora just watched her in awe.

“Black Fiendfyre! _Protego Diabolica!_ ”, called Leonor and a second ring of black flames encircled the Caipora and her.

“My black fire will save us for a while. Wish me luck that I can stop the blazing inferno of my brother or it will burn us soon.”

The circle of the black flames enlarged quickly. It moved already menacingly close to Leonor’s circle. It licked the borderline. The Caipora crouched in the middle, the eyes wide with fear.

Leonor yelled, “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”

Juan’s black fire stopped for a moment before it roared strengthened with the sound of irony. Leonor dropped into the red dust to collect her magic. The second try wasn’t much better.

“One person is not enough to stop the spell. Hold my wand or we will all die! Hurry!”

Sweat and ash bathed the group. There was not more time. Leonor stood again, waiting that the larger fire broke her own defences. The Caipora touched her wand, growling in the heat with agony. She had no clue if the added magic energy helped at all, there was just an idea and hope. She waited until her own fire ring was swallowed by the hostile flames of her brother. She wanted to send the final try directly to the centre.

When the black flames touched the tip of her wand, she screamed the general counter spell. A blowout of hot air sent them all backwards into the dry hot farmland. Leonor woke only after a shower of cold water and stared into blackened faces of seven Caipora. The repaired clothing shone with sooth and burn marks.

“Is the fire extinguished?”, asked Leonor defencelessly and the Caipora pulled her up to see it for herself. The stables were burned down. Thick black smoke rose from the dying embers. It was over.

“What curse needs to be destroyed next?”, sighed Leonor with very little energy while cleaning their strange group of partners. The Caipora pointed to the manor.

“Anything else?” The Caipora negated.

Leonor was close to the target now. They walked to the entrance and rested in the shadow. Leonor swished her wand and the iron chains burst to dust.

“I know that you have no sovereignty to walk inside the house. Wait here for my return. I command you to allow the villagers to enter the grounds! You are free when the villagers find me.” The Caipora nodded now thrilled; they were close to deliverance from being bound to a deserted manor far away from their natural home.

Leonor faced the large entrance. She needed a few documents. One that confirmed her ancestry and another from her grandmother. The latter document was a bitter pill; it was likely that it didn’t even exist. She was almost sure that Juan concentrated on items of value when searching the house. Luckily both didn’t fall into that category.

Leonor yelled, “ _Alohomora!_ ” The spell rebound on the door and she tripped backwards. A magical seal secured the house. She whispered several incantations but neither door nor windows opened. Leonor told herself that there was still time before nightfall, but good ideas thinned out. The Caipora looked fierce; obviously they saw their hopes of freedom being swept away.

“What did my brother do to create such a rock-solid barrier?”, asked Leonor mainly to herself. And then one Caipora stepped forward. He pointed at the windows and always made the same movement with his crooked index finger, and he moved his lips with it so that the sharp little teeth became visible.

“He locked the house with a password, same as the teachers in Hogwarts!”, called Leonor. She broke once into Severus office when she guessed the password of his true love correctly. Unfortunately, she never asked Severus how to go around the passphrase. He surely knew, but that was no possibility. Leonor had to be Juan’s master with finding that one important word.

Leonor spoke to herself, “I can try to unlock that house for the rest of my life. There is no limit of attempts. Caipora wish me luck!”

Leonor raised her wand and fired the spell again and again at the once grand entrance portal with all possible words that might have inspired her brother. The hinges groaned under the fire of the continuous incantations, but nothing opened.

The sun disappeared already behind the rolling hills, and Leonor sat exhausted at the steps, her back against one of the stone sculptures. The Caipora looked grim; they were eager to go.

“Thank you. You are free, the villagers are coming”, said Leonor when Luiz appeared with Martina’s father in a safe distance on the slip street. “I trust the property is cleansed from any hidden curse.” The Caipora confirmed with a much friendlier growl. They stepped back and forth with their awkward feet. “Go!”, she said sadly, and they disappeared in the air.

 Leonor waved, encouraging the waiting men to come inside.

“Are you alright!”, called Luiz looking suspiciously towards the witch.

“It is safe to enter!”, she called back and made circles in the red sand with the wand.

“You look bad, girl. Are you hurt?”, replied Martina’s father with a shake of his head.

“Like a warrior; she is alive, Martin!” Luiz smiled broadly.

“It is only sweat, and dirt, ashes. The grounds are accessible again.” Leonor rubbed her eyes.

“Have you found what you were looking for?”

“The house is sealed. I couldn’t force it open. Caipora secured the property. They chased the intruders to insanity as ordered. The creatures have been imprisoned by Juan. At least my father treated and paid them for sending cold chills to uninvited guest. Today the Caipora told me about the traps on the property; I’ve disarmed all curses. But the key to the house is a phrase, a word, nothing they knew. I’ve tried to break the lock — unsuccessful. Let us go! It is too late today. Obviously, my brother won!”

A tear run down Leonor’s cheek, unsure if tomorrow brought a sudden inspiration to unlock the manor. Now, she liked to give it up. The last light of the day faded when the three returned to the village.

XXX

A bland light illuminated the side street of Hogsmeade; sparse yellow light came from the Hog’s Head Inn. The apothecary lay mostly in the dark. About a year of vacancy had not been able to harm the building, just the reflections in the windows were less. Dirt tarnished the glass. Greyish weeds grew next to the entrance and along the garden fence.

A hag and a boozer exited the tavern. The small gate of the apothecary creaked. The two listened into the darkness to make out the origin of the noise, but the empty street revealed no signs of life. They wrapped themselves tighter into their cloaks, gripped the magic wands alarmed and hurried down the street. A harsh wind raised more specks of dust; it was the welcome of the autumn. The village seemed depressed and darker; times had changed.

Leonor remained under the disillusionment charm until she was safely inside her house. The precautions against intruders were mostly intact; obviously nobody trespassed on the property. Overgrown shrubs concealed the garden even better from nosy eyes. The integrity improved the good feeling of return, and Leonor exhaled relieved. She successfully came back home — things had to be done!

Merely an hour later, Leonor stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep despite being tired from the journey with a muggle aeroplane. Her mind wandered to the dark clad potions master, the man with the fathomless depth of dark eyes. The white rose stood on the windowsill at the headboard of the bed; a fine bud in the time of the waxing moon. Occlumency masked thoughts and emotions but created no affection towards something or somebody. Had Leonor been deluded to see the passion? Did the mask pull her leg? Had there been no fondness at all? All those lessons in the dungeons ended with cautious kisses, sweat touches and caress. They explored slowly as if time would never run out; the pace was slow enough for the witch to heal from the traumatic past and Severus never demanded more — and suddenly it was over.

All the possible next steps swirled through Leonor’s thoughts. Would Albus Dumbledore still listen to her? Leonor had not much to say! She had to see so many people to apologize, to explain herself! That would not be easy and least of all the visit to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. She did not want to run off again, no matter what the two men had to tell. Leonor needed proof of Severus’ real intentions. The belief, that he was a faithful Death Eater, crumbled with the memories of the Yule Ball, or New Year or the passion in the classroom when Hermione almost caught them kissing. Nothing of it fitted to a devout member of a racist gang. The white golden necklace with the diamond pendant sparkled again around her neck.

Leonor got up early after a night full of turning and tossing in an anxious slumber. A note with the request to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts left immediately when the sun brightened the hazy countryside. Leonor was sure that only Dumbledore had all information she needed. The missive would be delivered before anybody knew that she was back.


	8. Visiting St. Mungo's & Hogwarts

Richard’s office was untidier than Leonor remembered it. St. Mungo’s patient files blocked every free space on the desk. The houseplants had not been watered for a while and the calendar sheets were not current. Leonor waited for the once paternal friend. She was standing in the middle of the room and taking in the scene of increased pressure in the hospital. She had been lucky that Olivia — the nurse of the intensive care ward — had a good memory and let her in without an official appointment. The security measures had been increased since Lord Voldemort stepped into the open. About an hour passed before Richard hurried into the room and the door banged shut behind him.

“What’s the matter? The daily work meeting isn’t enough for you?”, snarled Richard without a greeting nor seeing the person dusting the plants.

“Hello Richard!”, said Leonor quietly. “I’m sorry to burst into your office today, unannounced.”

“My goodness! Leonor! You’ve been the last expected in here. Olivia just mentioned a colleague was waiting before dealing with the next emergency.” Richard gawked at Leonor like a muggle seeing a ghost.

Leonor replied quickly, “I’m back and this time I will stay. My surgery is ready again, just in case it’s needed.” When Richard still stared at her, she continued to speak with a low voice, “Is Maria’s family alright? The last message I received was about the birth of their grandson; but that was a while ago.”

The reminder of the family in the Italian exile brought Richard out of his stupor, and he answered, “Of course! Maria and Matteo struggle with the muggles, but that’s a minor problem. Francesco is thrilled about the magical offspring. It is good to know they are safe. I saw recently a Death Eater lurking outside the restaurant.” Richard strode around the desk and embraced Leonor with the familiar tap on the back. “Let me look at you! You are tanned! You look great!”

“Thank you!”, said Leonor with a smile, “It’s good to see you too.”

“You shouldn’t be here, not voluntarily! Many want to leave the county, but we don’t get them out anymore. _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ found most of our contacts. It is too late.”

“I’m needed more here than over there.”

“Sure? It isn’t very clear what we can really do. The situation became worse in the last months. Rufus Scrimgeour tries hard, but Cornelius Fudge allowed too much time to the evil to recharge the batteries.”

“I noticed.”

“I assume you haven’t had contact to Brian. I fear that the mail between us is monitored when he didn’t return to England. I’m not sending letters anymore, or he might be found by a fanatic. The arms of the darkest wizard of all times are everywhere meanwhile.”

“He expected something like that. I paid him a visit before take-off in Brazil. He’s very well, married and expectant father.” Leonor fished a folder from the messenger bag over her shoulder. “For you, from Brian. He wants you to have all results of the scholarship started in England. He said that it is not the right time to publish most of it, but he hopes it will help the hospital. The descriptions of the antidotes for the fake _Liquid Luck_ and the _Horntail’s Venom_ were published meanwhile in the South American Potions Periodical.”

Richard took the package and nodded. “So, he did not forget England then?”

“No, he didn’t. He spoke a lot about showing England to his family once everything is better.”

“And what about you two? Do you speak to each other again?”

“We managed to be decent”, smiled Leonor, “It was the best I broke up with Brian. Now he is happier and me too.”

“If you say so! He didn’t see it that way when you ended the engagement, but who understands women and their moods! What the hell came over you?”, sighed Richard hopelessly.

“Richard, I know you wanted us together. But I do not love Brian and if you would see him with his wife then you knew that he truly loves her and not me. Only the hurt ego is still in denial about it.”

“Whatever, at least one more healer returned! I cannot change your mind anymore. There are more pressing matters to solve right now.”

“Do you need me at the hospital?”

“Likely soon, if more staff vanishes. Until now, we manage. In most of the critical cases we are too late unfortunately. The Crutiatus Potion comes in very useful for some poor souls, but often the victims are already dead when the Aurors find them. It’s a nightmare, a disgrace to the wizarding world!”

“You owl me in case I should do something?”

“Yes.”

“Have you heard anything from Dumbledore or his organization?”

Richard just shook his head. “Not recently. Everything became worse since the incident in the ministry. The issue with the portkey from Brazil was only one of the failures. Sorry, but I must hurry back now.”

“I wanted to visit Albus, but I have no reply to my request yet. I’m waiting the fourth day now.”

Richard took a few open letters from a drawer. “It doesn’t surprise me. He’s been quiet all summer; he must be very busy. By the way, here’s your mail, nothing special. The letter on top is only from last weekend. It’s from that bird trader. I haven’t had time to open it yet. Do you want your eagle owls back?”

Leonor took the small pile and said, “It would be good to have Pauline and Hugo in Hogsmeade, but if they are required at the hospital?”

“As I said, in most cases we are too late to help. Owls are heavily controlled by the Death Eaters and the ministry. We use other means of communication in the meantime, if we communicate at all. All the files here are fake, wrong leads, in case the Death Eaters infiltrate the hospital too.” Richard scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Leonor. “The owl keeper will release your owls upstairs. Take them home before they are threatened; hospital owls make a popular target. We will talk later.”

“Thank you, Richard! Visit me in Hogsmeade whenever you can. I’ll cook something if you give me an hour head start.” Leonor embraced the older mentor, and he nodded in return before hurrying out and down the long white corridor.

Leonor watched Richard leaving. She was glad that meeting again worked without many issues. The meeting with Alma and Rosmerta had been easy too. Ashley’s baby was a chubby little child. Only the current political situation brought worry lines to all their faces. Alma served more and more ambiguous folks; Death Eaters and hidden informants lurked everywhere. The small talk in Hogsmeade had died. Even the gossip about Hogwarts became silent after appointing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and another potions master. Leonor wondered if Severus was happier when the wish to teach his favourite subject became finally true.

XXX

Leonor cleaned the surgery. A few patients already dropped in again, even on a Saturday afternoon. She wondered how fast information spread in the wizarding world. The former owner of the apothecary burst into the sales room when Leonor had been in the middle of preparing the garden for the winter. The old Jackson complained about his back and was still the same stingy misery as when he sold the apothecary two years ago. He had no praise for the ointment created by the healer but wanted to have more of it immediately.

Leonor washed her hands and spoke to Pauline, “Don’t be so cross. I am no friend of his manners either. Good that I harvested all magic herbs during the week, or the old grouch would have had more to complain. It was indeed a good picking for doing nothing in the garden all year; as if the plants did me a favour for coming back.”

Pauline hooted in response and just a moment later both owls screeched. A letter zoomed through the chimney in the sales room and further around in the potions kitchen before it came to a halt at Leonor’s feet. The envelope raised ashes from the fireplace and even Leonor’s heart stopped a beat before she noticed the Hogwarts stamp on the outside.

“Dumbledore!”, exclaimed the witch and opened the letter quickly. “He wants me to visit him tonight.” The paper inflamed with crimson flames when Leonor finished reading. “The man likes it fancy!” Leonor smiled now and cleaned the floor with a wave of her wand.

At eight o’clock Leonor apparated to the Hogwarts gates. A lantern with a thin light appeared on the sloping way and the healer called out, “Good evening! Leonor Scott wants to visit the headmaster.”

“Who offered you a glass of wine when you visited the Order of Phoenix for the first time?”, asked a female voice in the darkness; the lantern blinded Leonor’s view, and a wand pointed straight to her face.

She understood that new security measures replaced the old methods of trust, although it felt unwelcome. Leonor hesitated to give an answer. It was hard finding the right words without knowing the person opposite. Finally, Leonor replied matter-of-factly “Sirius Black.” She added with a low voice, “My deepest sympathy! It’s so tragic.”

“Who bought Wolfsbane Potion from you until you fled from England?”

Leonor answered promptly with unmistakable regret in her voice, “Remus Lupin. I apologize for my hasty departure.” She added subdued, “I’m sorry. I am really Leonor.”

The gate opened and the witch with the lantern swiftly led the way to the castle entrance. Leonor got no real glimpse of the woman. Everything was dark and the little light was just enough to show the way. Leonor tried to remember the meeting of the Order of Phoenix and if there was another woman than Molly Weasley. She couldn’t call it to her mind. Anyway, it must be one of the Aurors securing the school.

“What’s your name?”, asked Leonor curiously.

“Nymphadora Tonks.”

“I am sorry again, but I cannot remember you from the Order of the Phoenix. Anyway, how is Remus?”

“You have scarcely been in the headquarters”, snapped the Auror back, obviously glad that the accompaniment ended soon. They walked through the large gate into the brightly lit hall. Leonor knew unmistakeably that she had hit a sore spot, and she observed the Auror carefully. The witch was young, had mousy hair and looked worried, almost sick. A corporal Patronus landed on the floor and flew light-footed up the marble staircases. It was large for an ordinary dog, but Leonor had been too busy with observing the Auror and the surrounding to get a real glimpse of the animal.

Tonks grumpily interrupted Leonor’s thoughts. “Dumbledore is waiting. You know the way.” The Auror gave a brief non-committal nod, turned on the heals and vanished into the yard likely for another patrol.

Leonor took a deep breath. Nothing had changed, the hall, the portraits, the moving stairs stood silent, no students or teachers were present minutes after curfew. She hurried along the official way, tense if she would make it without bumping into a ghost or a teacher or even Potter, but nobody crossed the way. The witch stepped to the spiral staircase of the headmasters’ study and moved upstairs without saying a password. The open door showed Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the desk, calm, a twinkle in the eyes and an omniscient smile on the lips.

“Good evening, Albus”, said Leonor quietly.

The old man acknowledged her with a small bow of his head. “Please would you be so kind to close the door and take a seat?”

Leonor did like requested and looked around thoroughly. Most of magic instruments ticked. The Pensieve emitted a bluish-white light from the elegant cabinet as if it had recently been used. Nevertheless, everything was still familiar.

“What drives you so quickly into an old man’s office? You are just here for a week, if I’m not mistaken.”

Leonor said outright, “I will stay and work again as a healer. I offer my help, if it is needed.”

“A pity; the teaching posts are given to Horace and Severus. Both vacancies would have been fitting to you.”

“That is not what I meant.”

“Of course not, I know you have not been keen to become a full-time teacher.”

“I can deliver information if it is brought to me, similar to what we agreed in the past.”

Albus Dumbledore nodded even though he showed much less interest than over a year ago.

“How is Remus Lupin? Is he alright?”, asked Leonor when Dumbledore paused momentary.

“A good question, I don’t know. Nymphadora is asking me daily.”

“Where is Remus?” Leonor was now eager to know.

“He lives with a pack of werewolves to convince them of changing sides.”

“A difficult mission”, sighed Leonor. “He hasn’t had the Wolfsbane potion since I left, right?”

“He coped with it. It is beneficial for the task.” Dumbledore’s face was now stern, and he frowned disapprovingly.

“I’m sorry.”

Dumbledore’s blue eyes inquisitively pierced Leonor, “You certainly had your reasons to leave the country. I am surprised that you return to the middle of a war and without the St. Mungo’s team. Did you find what you have been looking for?”

Leonor considered the old man a short while. What did he know about her private life and the intentions to meet Severus? She decided quickly to avoid telling about personal issues. The occluded mind exposed nothing.

“We helped the South Americans. The spreading disease was a poisoning. I finished some work afterwards.”

“I heard of it. You also published two studies together with Luana Borage. She is a distinguished expert in the area. Well done, an excellent reference!”

“I did and learned a lot. I was not aware that you read international potions periodicals.”

Dumbledore smiled and tugged his sleeve absentmindedly. “I have two potions masters at the school now.”

“Severus Snape noticed it?”, asked Leonor incredulously but with an undertone of hope.

“No, it was Horace who told me.” Dumbledore twinkled amused while Leonor stared at his blackened left hand; it had slipped from invisibility.

“Oh, that is nothing. I have, let us say, eight to ten months to live if I believe Severus.” The headmaster looked at his hand like a great curio before he pulled the sleeve over it again.

“Meaning the curse crept up to your elbow meanwhile?”

“Indeed.”

“Do you want me to look after it?”

“Severus takes good care of me.” In confirmation the headmaster opened a drawer and put a flask with golden liquid on the table.

“Pestilent Aqua!”, Leonor frowned, “It must have been an immense curse that hit you.” Anger filled her stomach and crept into her throat. There wasn’t much more to say; the golden liquid signalled the terminal stage. Its magic was likely darker than the hex put on Dumbledore’s hand.

The twinkle in the headmaster’s blue eyes had gone.

“That information remains in this room. It is most prudent to keep that little mishap between us.” He seriously studied Leonor until she nodded in agreement.

“Good”, said Dumbledore and the cordial smile returned. “Horace is pleased about your return. He is still enthusiastic about the appetizers of the Italians. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pays you a visit and invites you to his little _club_.”

“Sounds nice”, replied Leonor without knowing what that _club_ really meant. “Who will lead the Order of Phoenix when …” Leonor hesitated to speak the inevitable.

“… when I am dead”, finished Dumbledore the sentence dryly. “A leader will not be necessary by then. I put all my hope in Harry and his friends. They will know what has to be done.”

“They are still teenagers next year.”

“Oh, don’t underestimate them. Severus trained Harry in Occlumency. I will train the boy now, a bit here, a bit there. He’s talented”, said Dumbledore casually as if it was just about a game of _Exploding_ _Snap_.

“You think it is enough?” Leonor heard already Severus complaining about that strategy. She doubted herself that putting all eggs in one basket was wise.

“The boy possesses something that Tom Riddle – Voldemort – cannot bear; furthermore, he doesn’t even know that the boy has something important inside his soul, let’s call it a joker.”

“What is it?”

“Love, foremost love, care, friendship. That is the reason why you returned to England too, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I missed Scotland, England. I consider it home after travelling a lot.”

“Indeed, _‘home is where our soul finds a mate’_ , a quote of an unknown wizard’s poem”, smiled Dumbledore.

“Do you suggest, that we all dispense with fighting the Dark Lord and wait for Harry Potter to finish the evil?”

“I doubt the time will show that it is enough. You and Severus need to maintain that little secret carefully.” Dumbledore looked at the insured hand again.

“Of course.”

“When the time comes, I will ask Severus a favour. He might be the only one to gain enough information of the evil side once I am deceased — to support Harry as good as possible, and to keep Hogwarts safe. You see, Severus was and is the key that Harry can do what he needs to do.”

“I don’t understand”, said Leonor bewildered.

“Do you know that Severus Snape loved Lily Potter?”

“Yes”, confirmed Leonor curiously.

“Interesting; he never wanted to disclose the best of him but told you”, twinkled Dumbledore before he continued, “When Tom targeted the boy and his family, Severus begged for Lily’s life. Voldemort honours his faithful servants and wanted her to step aside, just to kill the baby. Her motherly love saved the child and maybe all of us, very ancient magic. You see, it is all about love and it crosses our way everywhere if we are able to see it.”

Leonor gaped at him, but the headmaster offered no further explanation. He stood up to feed the Phoenix. It was time to leave obviously.

“I should go now. If I can do something for you then you know where to find me”, said Leonor genuinely. She knew that the life of Dumbledore was lost. It made her furious, but it wasn’t the place to show it, not now.

“Did you plan to visit somebody of the staff tonight?”, mused Dumbledore showing a bit of interest.

“I consider it”, replied Leonor vaguely.

“Good luck then”, came the prompt answer. It gave Leonor the unmistakable feeling of defeat, even if it was rather meant as an approval to stay.

The truth was that she had not decided what to do. She walked once again through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts and stopped at the stairs above the dungeon. She could read everything into Dumbledore’s words — encouragement or warning. It made the decision not a bit easier.

She hesitated, recapping the time in Brazil — what had she made of it? She showed performance of her duty in the hospital, run into a false direction with Brian, published the overdue study about the dragon’s venom, met her old school friend by accident, travelled to Argentina and got all the documents she hoped to find. Each step in Brazil brought her thoughts closer to Severus Snape for many reasons; each day more with Joao stirred the visions of that dark couple until Leonor felt literally sick about it. She knew the escape to Brazil counted as wasted time except Leonor got her mind focused again on the present, dwelling on memories solved nothing.

The witch walked forward now and descended the stairs slowly. The steps clanged on the stone in the nightly silence; every move vibrated her body. She had no plan for the coming. Finally, she tore the door to the potions master’s office open and it bumped against the wall behind.

The thud of the large door had not died away when Leonor realized that she might have to explain the invasion to Horace Slughorn; he was the new potions master eventually. Relief and tenseness of the situation kept the balance when a dark-haired man with a hooked nose turned from the workbench to face Leonor standing in the doorframe.


	9. Clean Slate

_*Warning: Mature Content*_

 

“Knocking is one of the good manners!”, hissed Severus before he even knew who entered. He bit his lips before adding another barbed remark about detention when he realized who stood in the room, pretty to look at, with tight muggle jeans and a pale blue blouse, the cloak loosely hiding the shape of a slender body. He was caught off-guard.

Severus stifled an urge to tell Leonor how good she looked, surpassing all his expectations. There stood a woman with a history, no schoolgirl, no pampered lady or an evil bitch. The enquiring eyes framed by dark-brown hair got him once more hooked. Tanned skin in the colour of milk chocolate implanted the idea of a day at the seaside into Severus’ mind, sitting somewhere on the beach, conjuring a coffee and listening to the waves and the wind — in company.

He heard of Leonor’s return a week ago and knew that they would meet again on one or another day. Severus believed himself better prepared for that moment, instead he stood silent with a lump in the throat. Heat tingled his neck and he knew he flushed. All those fantasies of his mind, a dream of peace and a life other than being torn up between two masters knocked Severus off his feet. He liked to rest in peace with the long-lost love of his childhood, twisted between Lily and the one passion that came at the wrong time. Instead of hiding it all, Occlumency rocked all private thoughts into the forehead, ready to be picked out. Severus turned quickly to stir the cauldron hiding the weakness of having missed that woman every day since she left the country.

“Good evening, Severus! Are you about to give me detention?”, scoffed Leonor acridly.

“Should I consider it?”, croaked Severus hoarsely and continued to add ingredients to the simmering liquid. Working on that simple potion cleared his mind, slowly. Minutes passed; he listened to the blowing bubbles in the boiling liquid, occasionally interrupted by swishing of fabric and even steps. Leonor was close now and waited at a sleeve length.

“Look at me!”, demanded Leonor quietly.

Severus cleared the cauldron away and turned, seeing the freckles on Leonor’s nose and cheeks. He failed to intimidate her; too much of him wanted to look at her face. He spotted a bit of a silvery necklace, but it could be any jewellery of course. He must have deluded oneself.

“What do you want?”, pressed Severus through gritted teeth.

“Insult me! I want you to repeat each sentence of what you said about me”, said Leonor coldly.

“Hasn’t it been enough at that time?”, taunted Severus sardonically and walked around the woman. His teaching robes were suddenly too tight. He strode to the door, closing the same, placing the cloak on the hook and winning time.

The witch demanded again, “Repeat it!”, and she added with a whisper, “If you can — look me in the eyes when you say it!”

“I hardly remember what I’ve said”, lied Severus unbuttoning his collar, a volcano of manhood began to boil, he was in control. “It wasn’t that important to me.” He brushed that tweak inside his body away with a bit more of malice.

“Where is the promised and pure bride? Tell it to me! You are not married yet.”

Severus propped up his hands on the workbench. His mind was empty of all keen ideas. The ability to stay calm vanished and anger flooded his midriff. Usually, women only contacted him again if they wanted to use his potions skills, but Leonor didn’t need that.

“Why would you care about it?”, shot Severus, nailing the wall opposite the workbench with his gaze.

“Because you never disclosed yourself to a woman, living your life in solitude! Lily Potter obviously died without a clue of your romantic feelings”, snarled Leonor, provoking him to fury.

“She didn’t listen to me anymore, Gryffindor’s pride”, roared Severus.

“You saved Zora, but she has no idea about the saviour.”

“Tell a prostitute your secrets; how smart!”, mocked the wizard.

“And you sent me away to do _your_ _job_!”, shouted Leonor outraged. “You cannot save me; I’m back! I know you lied to me about _your_ Death Eater status and everything else!”

Severus’ fists banged to the tabletop. He swept abruptly around. Leonor found herself pressed against the workbench.

“Don’t you dare to call me a liar! You’ve no clue how it is to be me! I wish I would be dead instead of Lily Potter! There would be no pain, no grief. I am the one who deserves to die”, screamed Severus bitterly.

“You hurt me”, winced Leonor.

Severus released the grip on Leonor’s wrists, taking a step backwards. The sense of guilt washed him away.

“It is my fault that Lily died, and she won’t come back no matter how many others I can keep save.”

“Does only that dead woman matter?” Leonor raged, jealousy and sorrow compressed her insides. She was beside herself that Severus wanted to die. He was _needed_ even if he couldn’t be with her, or another woman than his childhood crush. Dumbledore told it to her.

The simple question shocked Severus already. He’d never seen Lily Potter as a dead person. The fact sent a shiver down his spine. Lily mattered — still, but she was not the only one. The living proof scolded him rightly. Saving the wizarding world was worth every effort. He had understood the false face of the evil, the delusion vanished long time ago. The deceased provided visions, memorials, a general guideline to improve the survivors. Lily gave him purpose, only the forgotten are dead.

Severus knew only one answer to the question. He swallowed the surprise about the self-awareness and spoke in a low voice now, “Of course not!”

It calmed Leonor and she added intelligently, “It was the fault of the person implementing the killing curse and if it is true what Dumbledore says, then that were the end and the beginning.”

“Of what?” Severus listened suddenly.

“Voldemort left something with the boy.”

“The scar.”

“Something that gives him the ability to fight the Dark Lord. It was the end of James and Lily Potter and so many others before, but it’s the beginning of his defeat. It is hope born from love. The wizarding world has one more possibility to fight the evil.”

“I hate their day of death. On Halloween, soon, my general existence is a farce and I’m forced to celebrate the most glorious feast at Hogwarts.” Severus’ complexion turned slightly sallower, almost sick now.

“You have great potential to right the wrongs. Don’t waste that bit of life what is left. A second chance, Severus”, whispered Leonor softly.

“What do you really want?”

“You know it. You’ve been the one hesitating, dwelling in the past, pushing me away, suffering from being alone, regretting bitterly the own actions, running away from a new life. If I am wrong with my assumptions, then hurt me like you did it before and you won’t see me again!”

“What if I do not agree to follow your plan?”, snapped Severus back.

“Show me that cussed arse in you!” Leonor put everything on a map.

“I don’t!”, spat Severus with a twisted grimace and letting out a sharp breath. The slur cut deeply into the ego.

“Explain yourself!”, replied Leonor angrily, “I’m not leaving this place otherwise! I need the truth about us.”

Severus’ mind was blank, the overall tactics and prudence forgotten, only his body reacted, moved forward and reached out to satisfy that one strong eternal desire. “I cannot say it, cannot let you go, not again”, breathed Severus into Leonor’s face against his own rationality.

Severus pushed Leonor back against the workbench. He touched skin, smelled the seductive perfume. Lily of the valley allured all the senses. He uttered her name and lost the control over all the long-oppressed emotions. His dry hot lips found her mouth. He burned inside when she answered willingly. The feeling of a new loss was eating him up and a dive into a never-ending kiss was the only solution. Severus’ hands roamed about the soft body; whatever part was in reach without breaking that kiss. They dropped to the floor entangled in a half-loose frock coat, magic unbuttoned it and freed them to continue kissing in another position.

The time had stopped when Severus lifted Leonor to set her gently to his desk. He pushed her softly away, running his thumbs along the button border of her blouse, their breathing calmed slowly.

“Leo”, Severus said with a low voice.

She watched Severus’ hands, twined her legs around his knees and brushed the sweaty hair away from his pale face. They looked at each other.

“Sev.”

“Stay tonight”, begged Severus.

XXX

Severus picked the frock coat from the floor, collected some fallen papers and quills. The order in the office was quickly restored. Leonor sat again at the desk after putting the cloak around the shoulders. Palpable tension made the air a little colder. They were silent, watching each other. It would be difficult working here tomorrow; too many distracting pictures run through Severus’ forehead.

“I can bring you to Hogsmeade now, if you like!”, offered Severus nervously.

“I agreed to stay”, whispered Leonor, watching her feet.

“Then we better go to my room”, concluded Severus hoarsely. The situation was more difficult now than in the heat of action. The thinking mind formed an obstacle.

“Will Dumbledore know?”, asked Leonor following through the open door and stopping before the alcove leading to Severus’ chambers.

“I won’t tell him. He is not the same recently, I mean not the same about that kind of things. Matters of the staff are not important to him anymore.”

“You mean because of the blackened hand?”

Severus nodded. “You’ve seen it?”

“I visited him tonight.”

Severus looked at Leonor with a stern expression.

“Never tell! Not even Minerva understands the implication of the blackened hand, but the Dark Lord does if it gets to his attention.”

“I won’t.”

Severus took her face in both hands. She leaned back and the invisible door in the wall gave way. They tumbled into the narrow passage, coming to a halt on the opposite wall.

“Not so wild”, smiled Severus, holding Leonor closer, kissing her ear and moving down the delicate neck.

“I hoped you stay in Brazil”, he said after stopping the gentle kisses.

“You show the contrary”, teased Leonor, smiling.

“Why did you return?”, repeated Severus when they walked upstairs, and he opened his quarters.

“It felt not right to stay in Brazil. I met my past there. My present, my home, everything is here.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Severus shrugged.

“You threw me off kilter. I had to find myself again, sorting my life and eventually decided to come back.”

Leonor stood now in the room with the unusual warm colours for a Head of the House Slytherin. The ruby-red carpet, the sofa and the armchairs brought back many memories. She felt save here, knew it all. Nothing had changed. She embraced Severus, resting her head against his chest.

“I’m sorry to cause you trouble”, he said with his deep velvety voice, kissing the top of her head. “You would have been safer abroad, although, it was wise returning later. The Dark Lord lost interest since school started and Greyback was upgraded with leading the Snatchers.”

“You mean they were still after me?”

“Yes, the Dark Lord might still request your service. Nobody ever knows what comes to his mind. But right now, you are alright if you keep a low profile. Lucius regrets that he spilled the beans; he was in Askaban with other Death Eaters for the failure in the ministry. The Dark Lord uses Malfoy Manor as headquarters now. Narcissa is distressed. Draco is frantic and planning something to kill Dumbledore. He doesn’t trust me anymore. But most of it has been created by his father’s arrogance. Be cautious if you meet Draco! He is unpredictable.”

“Is Draco a Death Eater?”

“Yes, he wanted to right the honour of his family. It doesn’t work. The Dark Lord is using them, punishment of the parents while watching the foreboding failure of the son.”

“Of course, it makes Narcissa sick.”

“I promise to do everything that the Dark Lord does not come after you again. I knew that you wouldn’t leave me without being harsh to you. I had to do something.”

“It took me a while to understand that. A friend found the white rose and the necklace in a box; then it clicked in my head. I don’t even know how both came into my trunk.”

“The rose is hexed to follow you and blooms right before the full moon. It were good days when you teached at Hogwarts”, replied Severus, pulling Leonor to his favourite armchair and into his lap. Having her that close created more of that unknown and steamy sensation in his limbs. She liked him, after all this time and after knowing the dark spots of his past.

“Why is it the full moon?” Leonor cuddled closer, moving and pressing her body innocently against his shirt and trousers.

“Do you want to talk all night?”, said Severus, his insides prickled with every touch.

“You started.” Leonor run her fingertips along his shirt, opening the buttons with unspoken magic. Her tanned hands created a contrast to his pale torso when she removed the fabric. “I am sure the sun burns your skin darker than mine. Have you ever tried it?”

Severus moaned, just wanting a deep kiss, but Leonor moved her lips away.

“You might be right”, came the quick impatient answer, causing Leonor to grin, caressing Severus’ waist and feeling the swelling arousal.

“Why the moon?”, braved Leonor.

“Because we met two days before a full moon.” Severus moved suddenly and brought them both back to their feet, filching the kiss he was waiting for.

“And why does the rose follow me?”, stuttered Leonor being moved with soft pressure towards the bedroom.

“To remind _you_ of _me_. Maybe that idea wasn’t so good. You are back and in danger.”

“You knew that I would flee?”

“I knew that I had to give you away once the Dark Lord raised to power.”

Severus pushed Leonor to a sitting position on the bed, kneeling in front of her. The unsmiling expression broke the relaxed talking. They looked into each other’s eyes. He was grave.

“Don’t scare me, not now.” Silky hands found Severus’ face and a sweet whisper lulled into his ears, “I’m getting lost in your eyes. They are so deep, incredibly dark, grey like the ocean.”

“Listen, it is important”, breathed Severus heavily.

“I do”, frowned the witch expectantly.

“Do not interrupt me, _please_.” Severus stared down to the floor.

“I am not an ordinary man, friend, husband, mentor or whatever you see in me. Whatever you wish from me, it will be risky at best. Constant danger is your companion. Even a masked relationship is never entirely safe.”

Leonor swallowed it, hanging on Severus’ words.

“I promised to keep Potter and Draco alive. I am bound to make that Lily didn’t die in vain, fighting the Dark Lord to the end. Dumbledore knows it and counts on me to perform his final wish, meaning to kill him when the time comes. I’m bound by Narcissa’s unbreakable vow, witnessed and executed by Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“What?”, gaped Leonor speechless.

“They want me to help Draco to satisfy the Dark Lord. If the boy cannot kill the headmaster, then the task falls to me. Without the vow I would have blown my cover. It fits perfectly to Dumbledore’s strategy, but I didn’t tell him about the vow. In either way, I will be a doomed man. Therefore, swear to save yourself first, always. I am likely lost, whoever wins the war. You can survive it, I cannot.”

“You can make it alive”, protested Leonor.

“Maybe, but they will haunt me, squeeze me out for my motives, judge every of my miserable decisions. Dumbledore will not be able to vouch for me at the Wizengamot, not again.”

Severus was quiet for a moment and continued when the goose bumps on Leonor’s skin lessened.

“You should never come to rescue me or look after me in case I am hiding. Let me do what I must do. That will make it easier to keep you safe. Do you understand?”

Leonor was numb. “Is that the only way?”

“Yes. Swear it!”

“And if there is no risk that it will harm me?”

“Then you can help, _but_ only then.”

Leonor hesitated, still, thinking hard. It was her turn. “It seems logical, your logic, of course. You care for me. I care for you, but I don’t want to be a burden. You must do what was promised, what your heart requires to be happy or you are never really _mine_.”

Severus winced slightly, still torn between past and passion.

“I swear it. Alright?”

Severus entwined Leonor’s hands with his fingers and begged softly. “Promise to let me go if the moment comes and live your life without me, will you?”

“I will”, sighed Leonor and all colour drained from her face. A wet glance built up in the eyes and at that moment she understood why Severus loved solitude. He gave it up to make love to her, tonight.

Severus fingers brushed the tears in Leonor’s face away before opening the first button of her blouse. “We cannot go back from here.”

“I don’t want to go back”, she said composed.

They kissed, heating up the passion. Blouse, shirt and trousers fell to the floor, only underwear separated them still from complete nudity. Her hands caressed Severus face, entangled with his hair, but he wanted to look at her, shoving her back until she rested her body on the elbows. He breathed kisses to her belly, massaged her breasts through the thin fabric.

Leonor moaned, “Take that bra off!”.

Severus just needed seconds to unclasp the white piece of shining lace. He groaned, taking in the lovely sight, pausing and pushing her further into the bedsheets.

He murmured, “Relax!” She hesitated, insecurely. “Lay down!” Severus needed time now, time to keep that memory forever. His thumbs touched the beautiful breasts gently. He continued to draw small circles on the delicate skin. It remembered him of ivory, painted forbidden apples. The light colour made them more prominent against the summer body, they were a bit more than a hand full of pleasure, enough to concentrate and forget date and time. It was hard to believe that these minutes were real.

His deep voice demanded determinedly, “Close your eyes!”

She obeyed, whispering softly his name, enjoying his touch. He continued to massage the taut breast with the palms, adding more pressure along the way and including step by step the whole body. His lips wandered further south, removing the last piece of underwear.

Leonor shuddered, moaning quietly, reaching for him and his cover. He undressed his black muggle pants too, before embracing his love warmly. Touches and kisses ensnared all senses, desire made them moist and sweating in balance.

“We are close”, breathed Severus, sucking the swollen nipples like sweet red drops before sitting upright and taking Leonor with him. They looked at each other, caressing and investigating their aroused limbs.

“Stop a moment”, groaned Severus under the welcome pressure of gentle fingers. “Come here, sit on my lap, now.” That position kept them perfectly tight, entangled, connected, until they melted into each other, embracing the top with deep and tender moves.

XXX

Severus leaned against the headboard and Leonor rested her head in his arm band. They had not spoken for a while. The moment was too fresh, fragile, unique. Their heartbeat remained still in the same rhythm. The fine white-golden chain with the little diamond rested peacefully around Leonor’s neck. The simple sight gave Severus that unknown feel of unconditional acceptance. Leonor was a gift he never dreamt to receive.

The back of his hand skimmed over her cheek, along her neck and over the feminine curves. Leonor’s skin felt cool. She shivered a bit, and Severus covered their bodies with the blanket. He turned slightly to wrap his arms closer around her waist. She looked at him and tears moistened the long lashes.

“You cried. Are you alright?”

“I’m happy, positively tired. You are a good man.” Leonor smiled at him genuinely, touching his sensitive area ever so slightly under the white sheets. It added a bit of suggestiveness to the statement.

“You are brave, braver than me”, breathed Severus on Leonor’s rich lips. He didn’t deny that her compliment made him proud, kindling the wish of discovering the willing body better whenever there was a possibility.

“I know why it’s good to have no portraits in a room”, she teased him now, running her index finger down his chest and stopping right above his navel.

Severus laughed and snatched her hand from that ticklish area. “The peepers would all blush seeing your body!”

Leonor opined beaming, “You laughed out loud. It sounds masculine, strong. I like to hear that often.”

They both knew that it was a rare moment of innocence, no mask, no shield, no Occlumency.

“I missed you, Leo.”

“I missed you too, Sev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it! I will be back in August after vacation with the next part and I hope you look forward to it as much as I enjoyed writing chapter 9. Please review, if you like the story. It makes my day and I love to hear from you soon!
> 
> I wish you all a great summer (or winter dependent on the area of the world), beautiful holidays (if you have them) and in general a good time!  
> -Yours DarkSunX


	10. Sunday

_*Warning: Mature Content*_

 

A woody scent mixed with the fresh aroma of bamboo and mint filled Leonor’s nose. It felt intimate, not new. The smell woke the dreaming senses quickly; she remembered the sleeping place and the night before clearly.

When the warm body next to her elongated slightly, Leonor whispered, “Severus?”

“Yes”, came the prompt reply and Leonor sat up to press a series of soft kisses to his lips. He neither objected nor responded to it.

“Kiss me back!”, she said with a grin.

He answered nothing, just tightened his grip around her waist with a smile.

Leonor insisted on an answer, kissing him again, “Do you enjoy it?”

“Be careful, I may want more.” Severus pressed her suddenly back into the sheets, returning a passionate French kiss. Leonor felt his weight on her body and lay motionless, giving in to the temptation.

“Good morning, Leo.” Severus smirked, self-satisfied with the seduction.

“Good morning, Sev.”

“Breakfast is ready.”

“How late is it?”, asked Leonor, alarmed, looking for her clock and wand. Rays of brittle sunshine illuminated the room; clouds obviously broke the autumn’ sun in pieces.

Severus watched the hectic moves with pleasure. He snatched a glimpse of Leonor’s femininity and leaned back to the wall at the top of the bed.

“I guess it is almost lunchtime”, said Severus with a boyish grin and a tinge of sadness when Leonor wrapped herself in the white blanked to get up.

She looked shocked about the time, observing his expression cautiously. “I see, you are dressed already!”

“Yes. It would have been inappropriate to floo to the kitchen without a piece of fabric.”

“T-shirt, pants, muggle outfit? Is that in line with your ethics?”, mocked Leonor sardonically.

“ _You_ complained about that grey nightshirt, when I visited your quarters after catching Potter in the trick stairs. Still, not satisfied?”

Leonor watched him thoughtfully. Severus Snape looked handsome in the lazy grey shirt and the black pants. It excited her as much as the bat-like cloak intimidated the students. She blushed with a bit of shame when Severus encircled her waist again, holding the blanket tight between their bodies.

“Did you sleep well?”, he breathed to her ear. She just snuggled closer in response.

“Are you free today? You are usually busy on Sunday’s too. I mean, is it a problem if I’m still here?”, whispered Leonor suggestively.

Severus just shook his head sternly, before removing carefully the white cloth from her body, slowly tracing his fingers over her mouth and then along her neck to finish with tender touches of her breasts. The nipples looked like buds of a creamy-white rose, inviting him to a thrill of joy. He felt how her body tensed, sending obvious tingles down her chest. Severus played with Leonor’s stands of hair before answering the question in more detail and with a husky voice.

 “It is Hogsmeade weekend. The Dark Lord calls me usually on such a day, but I do not expect it before dusk. Dumbledore wants little noise if that happens and I think Minerva doesn’t trust me observing the students outside school anymore. Death Eaters patrol the village but are instructed to lie low. I’m not on duty all day. It was the best possibility for a visit. I’ve been lucky you came here tonight.”

Leonor knew, that it was Dumbledore who defined that day and thanked him quietly. They looked at each other. Every word was so familiar, as if they never broke up.

“You did not move into new quarters. Isn’t it an obligation?”

“Slughorn wanted a better place than the dungeons, I did not mind keeping it and the office too. I still do most of the potions for Poppy and his classes.”

“How is it, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? Do you like it?”

“I do what I can to give an idea to the students how to fight against black magic. They do not listen as always.”

“What do you teach to Harry’s year?”

“Unspoken spells and things that might be important soon, basics of course.”

“How does he accept it?”

“Yelling the spells, still unable to close his mind. His father and friends would have hexed me permanently if I had not been able to cast a silent shield in my second year. They considered it evil when they didn’t succeed breaking that shield. I held them at bay sometimes. Lucius taught it to me. Precious Potter is Slughorn’s favourite, excelling in potions now. Granger is mad at him for outshining her skill.”

Leonor enclosed Severus’ thin face cautiously. He looked anxious. Deep lines of worry framed his eyes. The always pallid skin appeared even more ashen and certainly older. Leonor trembled slightly thinking of the unknown implications of those summons by the Dark Lord.

Leonor asked, “How was your sleep?”

“I do not sleep a lot recently.”

“Your eyes are tired, Sev.” She brushed over the lids, causing Severus to close his eyes for a moment. It felt good.

“I watched you”, he suggested with a small smile.

“Oh, you blame it on me?”, teased Leonor.

“Are you hungry? Breakfast is in the other room.” Severus had broken the eye contact obviously to distract her, but he didn’t move an inch towards the door.

“Not really. And you?” She watched him secretly while he covered the bulge in the shorts with the blanket, still staring at her. Leonor just wanted to keep the moment, the magic of being together without an imminent duty.

“You are beautiful”, he whispered with a low voice. “I cannot, I mean …”, Severus looked away, stopping mid-sentence. He hadn’t seen a naked woman for a long time. It made him positively nervous, wanting to repeat the pleasure like a repayment of suppressed emotions in all those years. The last year had been the worst of all.

“Thank you”, said Leonor ignoring the half-finished sentence.

“I cannot stop to look at you. I don’t know when I will see you again after today. I must be patient, want to make the most of it when I can. I need that memory to go on.”

“And what does it mean?” Leonor did not wait for an answer; his body language showed it clearly and she wanted to experience the same, just Severus and her. She leaned forward, grabbed his grey t-shirt and removed it above his head, covering his sight quickly with the cotton fabric.

“I like to watch you”, moaned Severus suffering a defeat.

Leonor replied promptly, “Later.”

Her hands moved along the leanly built shoulders, down his arms, touching the skinny hips and brushing her fingers along the waistband of the pants. The right arm showed a faint thin scar which had not been there at the Yule Ball. It was Leonor’s turn to look at him, discovering the details of the still unknown body. Wiry black hair drew fine lines across his chest and down to the navel, a black picture painted on white skin. She kissed his neck down to the nipples and further along his body finding certain more sensitive spots. It heated her up as much as his body tensed under the tenderness.

Severus kept quiet, clutching the crushed bedclothes with his fists. His muscles were strained, suppressing the urge to moan in pleasure with every new touch. He forgot to caress Leonor in return, still pressing the mattress with force while feeling the sensation of her tender moves across his thigh. He wanted to scream _‘Stop’_ but couldn’t even breath steadily.

Leonor lay now down on him, straddling his legs, sucking and licking his neck with her tongue and whispering softly, “Do you want me to release you?”

Whatever she had meant — the t-shirt, the pants or the whole situation — it brought his self-restraint to an end. The fabric flew to the wall, he turned burying Leonor below him. Severus struggled to remove the already wet pants and swore loudly to himself. He grabbed her hair, discovering her mouth hotly, and covered their faces with the curtains of black hair. Severus whispered and it sounded like an excuse. “I cannot stop anymore. Leo, I need you.”

He found her firm and full tits, biting the nipples hastily before grabbing Leonor’s ivory-coloured bottom. He moved her in a better position to finish what started already when she woke up. Her body was wet, ready, clinging to his unrestrained moves, holding tight to his arms and skin that it ached.

They had to find a rhythm, quickly, before it was too late. Severus needed a short pause to control the fierceness, finding more energy to continue. He moved her left leg upwards, removing his weight slightly from her body. Leonor shivered under the touch of his hand on her thigh and the fingers wandering to her middle. The new position gave them room, finally rubbing their bursting sensitiveness into perfection. They gazed at each other with open eyes, frightened and overwhelmed by the sensation until gratification shook them violently.

XXX

When the bell on the astronomy tower chimed and announced the early afternoon, Severus’ relaxed expression faded, and his caress became tense. He insisted that they both got ready and dressed. Leonor cuddled a bit longer in the bed, snuggling to the white crinkled sheets with the scent of their relationship and feeling the moment of intimacy a little longer.

Severus returned from the bathroom clad in long black pants and the usually invisible white shirt. He did not miss the opportunity to pull the witch once more into his arms, fondling the still bare body with tender hands until Leonor escaped from the slow gentle kisses. He watched her sexy backside vanishing into the bathroom with a sigh.

Leonor remembered all the little details of the time together, smiling happily to herself; her whole body was filled with love from the imposing dark-haired man. The small bathroom filled gradually with steam when Leonor took a shower. The memories and the hot water embraced her like Severus’ strong arms did before.

“I am presentable again”, grinned Leonor and sat on the sofa next to Severus’ armchair, observing him with a mug of tea in his hands. He was stern, thoughtful and moved just slightly to look at Leonor. His lips opened as if he wanted to say something but decided otherwise. Severus’ robes were complete, each button carefully closed. A heavy cloak made from more expensive fabric than the teaching robes lay across the backrest of the armchair.

“Help yourself!” He gestured to the table and took a toast with marmalade. “It’s not much, but eggs would have been cold by now.”

“Definitely”, replied Leonor blushing slightly. “How is Hattie?”

“Good, keeping slyly out of the way of the Slytherins. I made sure that she doesn’t tell. Other elves must not know about us; we cannot be sure who will lead the school when the Dark Lord raises to more power.”

Leonor buttered her bread and asked, “What did you want to say before?”

Severus gazed at her, the dark eyes narrowed in surprise, pinching his nose with the slim fingers guiltily.

“What?”, she insisted.

“You are always presentable.” Severus smirked; mischief dripped from his eyes. “Have I been too rough?”, he added in a low serious voice, peering at Leonor as if he wanted to read her answer thoroughly.

Leonor put her hand on top of his left knee. “Your passion does not hurt; violence is different. I can tell. It makes your soul bleed, but you healed mine. I need you too, Severus.”

Severus moved forward; their foreheads leaned against each other. Leonor’s lips brushed over his face and found his mouth for a relaxed kiss.

“I still want our relationship to be a secret”, said Severus after a while. “Dumbledore’s magic is still extraordinary, but within a year? The curse won’t go without a trace, he might not hold the same endurance as in the ministry. The power of the Dark Lord is unbroken, probably increasing. He is about to invent new magic.”

“Alright, but what about the Order of the Phoenix. Shouldn’t they know?”

“They trust me only because of Dumbledore. You won’t gain confidence showing that you are with me”, hissed Severus resentfully. “It is better nobody knows, gives us possibilities to act differently. Tactic can make it necessary to expose our relationship at the right moment but not immediately. I neither want the gossip at the staff table nor at Grimmauld Place.”

“Ugh, I hear the spy talking!”

“You knew that nothing will be normal!”, complaint Severus angrily.

“Yes, and I didn’t expect any other decision from you. Smile at me! I’m not leaving you, whatever you want me to do.”

Severus smiled indeed, weakly. “Have you heard of Tonks and Lupin?”

“No, not really. Tonks allowed me into the castle yesterday.”

“Lupin left her to live with the werewolves. She is sick because of that. I don’t know what came into his mind to do that. He is running away from a relationship, and Dumbledore didn’t stop him.”

“Is there really _no_ chance that it will help to align the wolves with the ministry?”

“I do not believe in miracles.” Severus face contorted into a sardonic grimace. “I am not running away from you, not anymore”, said the wizard with pride and determination.

A moment later, Severus stood up and walked to the long narrow window. The end of the autumn approached. The red and golden colours changed into brown and grey, making room for rain, fog and colder temperatures. “Will you be able to serve the Dark Lord?”, said Severus after a while still watching the Hogwarts grounds.

“I thought, you want to avoid that?”

“I said, I want to keep you from being harmed. It can mean to obey the rules of the wrong side.”

“And what do you think he wants me to do?”

“Healing captives to press information from them, Death Eaters, it can be anybody if he likes to demonstrate mercy.”

“I have to help because of my Hippocratic oath. It cannot be considered a political support by the ministry.”

Severus nodded. “I hope he doesn’t insist on a visit at Malfoy Manor.”

“And what if he _does_ wish to see me?”

“Play along, no resistance, block your mind except some useful memories, keep away from Bellatrix Lestrange, have a hidden second magic wand, be prepared for a cruel encounter, he’s not looking human anymore.” Severus shrugged, “You don’t need to prove yourself, just be an excellent healer, not more.”

Leonor only listened, remembering the details carefully.

“Come to me, let me hold you!” Severus embraced her, resting Leonor’s head to his chest and caressing her back. “I try to see you as often as I can.”

Leonor knew that she had to follow Severus’ rules, she just had to be patient and cross the fingers. She trusted his competence to judge the strategy of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_.

“Have you thought about that plan tonight when you were awake?”

“No, it is already in my mind since the healers returned. I bring you to the gates”, said Severus.

“I will travel next week. I leave Tuesday and will be back on Halloween.”

“Is that really necessary?”

“I visit the bird trader in France. I will apparate there, short distances via places I know from travelling Europe. It should be safe. He found a free specimen for a very decent price. I must get it in person. If the bird accepts me, then it might come in handy.”

“Be careful, avoid public places. We exit the dungeons through the back door. Come!”

Severus stood already at the threshold to lead Leonor through the nearly unused cold narrow passageways. When they crossed the corridor to the Slytherin common room, Severus stopped abruptly. Then he moved some steps and hauled somebody on his collar from the shadows into the open.

The blond boy hissed menacingly, “Ouch!”

Severus let him go and drawled coldly, “Why do you hide? You are supposed to meet somebody in Hogsmeade if I am not mistaken.”

Draco looked up, considered his Head of the House Slytherin first and then Leonor. His eyes flickered with hatred before he spat, “I don’t need to tell you!”

“You beg for more detention? Answer my question, now!”

“I am back already”, said Draco through gritted teeth. It sounded genuine.

“Will Professor McGonagall confirm that?”

“Yes.” Draco’s expression changed from defiant to victorious. His superior gaze lingered a moment too long at Leonor to go unnoticed.

“Hello Draco! How are you?”, said Leonor friendly. The last year changed the boy into a handsome but gloomy young man, perfectly groomed, showing the wealth of his family.

  “Can I go now?”, demanded Draco Malfoy without answering the question; he still watched Leonor.

“Go”, hissed Severus but seized the boy right above the still fresh Dark Mark. Draco winced. “Don’t be stupid, think of your mother. Let me help you!”

The boy shot another contemptuous look at Severus and toddled off quickly without looking back.

Leonor broke the silence when they continued the way through another empty passage, “He looks grown up.”

“Just on the outside. He is a frightened child, cornered by a task too big to fulfil. Damn it, I am sure he will send word about your return.”

“Do you really think he will do that?”

“He is a teenager. Draco wants to prove himself, pleasing the Dark Lord and conquering Potter. The boy is no killer and Potter not his enemy. Narcissa knows that. Draco ruins his life if he continues like that.”

Severus looked worn out and Leonor knew what he meant. He had been a teenage idiot too, still Leonor knew that Draco’s parents loved him. If they could, they would sort it out. She wasn’t that sure about Severus family, maybe there was indeed nobody who valued him in that age.

Severus cast the Disillusionment Charm, and they walked safely disguised to the village. When they passed _‘The Three Broomsticks’_ , Harry, Hermione and Ron exited the tavern laughing. Severus whispered with disdain, “The Golden Trio does not even have the wands at the ready.”

“They will learn it.” Leonor searched for Severus invisible hand and pulled him in a side-along apparition to her garden.

“Come in”, she said and took his hands.

“No. I have to prepare myself. Dumbledore is waiting. Be careful when you travel and send a message when you are back.”

Severus kissed Leonor one more time, brushing slightly over her cheeks and was gone.

XXX

Severus entered the Great Hall. The students filled the long tables and tucked in as if food was served solely on weekends. Severus’ good mood darkened when he spotted Draco. The boy shot him a derisive look. Granger watched the former potions master too, obviously the girl had noticed the teacher’s absence from all previous meals. Severus ignored the glances to observe the staff table. The headmaster was not there either. Dumbledore had not opened the door when Severus approached him for the regular visit before an expected summons by the Dark Lord. It sent the feeling of unease to the wizard’s chest; Albus preferred the solo runs despite his condition. Maybe it gave the temporary advantage avoiding the questions about Severus’ whereabouts all day. Minerva interrupted the fruitless thoughts and pricked the brittle peace of reflectiveness.

“Poppy needs more depressant potions before Halloween. Peeves and some ghosts are up to something.”

“Can she not send the requests with a message and is Peeves not always _‘up to something’_?”, snapped Severus without knowing why the question riled him.

“She tried, but the note kept coming back to her.” Minerva watched him carefully but collided with Severus’ belittling expression.

He snarled, “I was busy. The potions are ready. I bring it upstairs later.”

“Albus looked after you too”, hissed Minerva back, confirming that Severus had indeed not been available as normal. “He wants me to tell you to visit him tonight at any rate.”

“He isn’t in his office.”

“He said, that he’ll return quickly.”

“Of course!”

Severus jumped off his seat and walked away, the insides fumed. The students in his way ducked the heads when the teacher passed. Hogwarts certainly represented no place to have some privacy; the watchful eyes of the colleagues and students replaced Leonor’s warmth. He would better meet her in the apothecary. The absence explained itself, a visitor not. At least the spells stopped any disturbance in his room today, he hadn’t lifted them yet. It had indeed been a free day; Severus forgot about that bloody role of a spy and the constant need of play acting. A sigh escaped his lips; he felt the edginess in every part of the body.

A while later Severus ascended the stairs first to the hospital wing and further to the headmaster’s study. The door opened without a touch, signalling that Albus waited.

“Good evening, Severus. I heard you vainly climbed up here earlier.”

Severus gave only a curt nod.

“You spent the day away?” Dumbledore winked cheerfully.

“I studied some books on request of the Dark Lord. I should deliver an answer soon. It is not wise that teachers or students see certain literature”, lied Severus without a moment hesitation. It wasn’t a downright lie, just the timing of working on the requested magic had been different.

“Of course, always a step ahead, Severus”, retorted Albus. Reasonable doubt resonated in the answer. The headmaster pressed the matter further. “I assumed you had a visitor, but maybe I am mistaken.”

“Scott sought me out, obviously because you told her so?”

“Well, she needed information about the current situation. I trust you are well-informed.” Dumbledore turned the blackened hand curiously. “She wanted to help, certainly the unadorned character of a healer. But I am curious to know what _you_ told her?”

“The truth.” Severus showed no emotion when the headmaster looked him directly into the eyes.

“I see; and that is what?”, asked the old man with a biting undertone when Severus occluded his mind successfully. Usually he provided Albus with a life view of Voldemort’s behaviour, but his privacy had been no part of it and Dumbledore considered it never as _‘important’_ either.

“I explained that the Dark Lord may be interested in her skills, not as much as last year, but the danger is still pending. I told her to offer no resistance.”

“Will she give in to your request?”

Severus replied coldly, “I hope that she sees the implication, if she doesn’t.”

“Good. The ministry plans muggle regulations. Wizards and witches in hiding may need a healer too. Keep an eye on her.”

“I will.”

“The members of the Order of the Phoenix increased their security measures after another attack. A home near Emmeline Vance has been subject of a raid in the late afternoon. I visited the place and despite the devastation the intruders left empty-handed. Luckily nobody was at home. It is not clear if Emmeline was the target or the muggles living in that house. Try to collect some information about it.”

Severus bowed in response.

“You have not been summoned tonight?”, questioned Dumbledore.

“Obviously not. Draco met his contact in Hogsmeade, but the boy is still reluctant to tell me.”

“Keep his possibilities tight! Give him detention if you feel you need more time with him. He cannot do much under supervision. A frightened teenager is dangerous for everybody, most for other students”, instructed Dumbledore.

“Certainly”, said Severus moodily. He surly gave no detention to Draco. It would only increase the mistrust. “Is there anything else?” Severus stood still next to the door and the headmaster sat behind the desk with a copy of the newspaper. Severus was keen to leave quickly.

“Visit me after you’ve been summoned, will you?”

“As usually.” Severus bowed fleetingly and was gone. The Dark Mark had not anguished him all day. It wasn’t a good sign.


	11. A Healer's Duty

Leonor landed hard in the bedraggled thicket of the apothecary’s garden, a heavy crate in her hands. Hugo and Pauline greeted Leonor from the roof ridge and flew curiously down, watching the wooden box suspiciously. The healer glanced quickly around and checked the surroundings before walking into the back door.

 “Hello!”, said Leonor finally, exhaustion and joy in her voice. “I hope you will like the new family member.” She glanced at the two large eagle owls, put the crate to the table in the potions’ kitchen and stroked Pauline and Hugo, who had followed and sat expectantly on the workbench. Leonor opened it to reveal a nest made of feathers and ashes. A tiny Phoenix sat in the middle, discomposed by the transport and the change of location. He made no noise and opened the googly eyes slowly.

“The last living member of his ancestral family died. I’ve been lucky. There have been several applicants and he chose me. His name is Flint.” Leonor caressed all birds by turns. The little Phoenix ruffled its feathers and accepted the new place after a while to fall into a slumber. The two owls nudged him gently before returning to their favourite branch on one of the impenetrable bushes.

Leonor made a fennel tea; she needed something to regain her strength and to shake off the slight feeling of an unaccustomed nausea. The journey had required an effort, and the island of bliss of last Sunday returned to her mind with a pleasant anticipation of a nice dream and a decent sleep at home. Leonor considered sending a quick note to Severus about the return, but any owl would soar into the middle of the Halloween Feast. She knew it wasn’t wise.

XXX

The Halloween festivity in the Great Hall was in full swing and the banqueting table overstuffed with food and pumpkin juice. Floating candles illuminated everything in a gleaming light of treacle-gold and orange. Hagrid, Minerva, and most of the teachers chattered louder than the students; it got to Severus nerves more than every year. He hoped — as always — for an early end, planning a visit to Leonor. He wanted to know if she returned safely and waited to hold her tight, yearning for the softness of her body. He felt ashamed to admit that the wish to see Leonor overshadowed the grief about Lily. Severus daydreamed behind an unfathomable grim and stony expression when a piercing pain shot through his arm. It burned like a scald and Severus pulled a wry face until the summons faded. The Dark Lord called him alone. He stood and waited to make eye contact with Dumbledore who watched in delight a hunt of ghosts hurdling through the gaping students. Severus used the havoc to exit quickly through the door behind the teacher’s desk. Leaving the feast made a welcome escape. Meeting with the Dark Lord was a burden Severus was used to endure.

The feet carried Severus swiftly to the gates and outside the Hogwarts grounds; a touch of the Dark Mark transported him straight to Malfoy Manor. He raised an arm to open the richly ornamented golden entry gate. Then he walked along the wide driveway to the entrance. The peacocks knew by now to give way to dark clad visitors disturbing the aristocratic peace of a well-trimmed English park. House elves opened the door; their lace cloths were replaced by filthy rags of tea towels and covered barely the signs of serious maltreatments. Severus shook the miserable sight off and walked upstairs, composing himself to enter the Dark Lord’s headquarters.

The large door of the vestibule stood open and Bellatrix squealed to announce the visitor. The sound hung still mid-air when Severus kneeled and bowed, addressing the Dark Lord in awe.

“My Lord, you requested my presence.”

“Sit next to me!”, ordered the master and relaxed thoughtfully with an inhuman smile, sitting at the front of the table and pleased with Severus prompt arrival.

Voices echoed now coldly in the once friendly majestic room. Dark curtains draped the high windows and shielded the room from any light. The nights became darker in the otherwise sunny Wiltshire since Lord Voldemort settled. Chandeliers were hexed to illuminate just the area near the Dark Lord. Bellatrix lingered in the edge, leaning against the mantlepiece, fidgeting with her crooked magic wand obviously in anticipation of something. Severus addressed her briefly with a nonchalant _‘Bella’_.

Silence filled the room after the common formalities. Severus looked to the snake-like face; the pupils dilated to faintly glowing slits. The threat emitted its smell of disgust; Severus sat rigid, exposing no emotion.

“Do you know why you are here, Severus?”

“The regular report is due, my Lord”; replied Severus firmly.

“Indeed! Do not disappoint me! I may wreak my anger on you, because some of us plundered the wrong house on Sunday.  They made a fool of us!” A silent _‘Legilimens’_ forced its way into Severus’ mind, penetrating the memory of Dumbledore talking about Emmeline Vance.

Bellatrix grinned, tapped the wand and bit her nails. She stood now exactly at the opposite side of the table, sending a smell of decay across the room.

Severus spoke and confirmed what the Dark Lord already knew, “Emmeline Vance survived the attack unscathed. Dumbledore likes to know if she was the target.”

“Tell the muggle lover that we start to hit random muggle homes. There will more of those raids soon. He cannot hide them all”, hissed the Dark Lord and the surrounding air froze. “Get information about the new whereabouts of that witch.” He ceased from Severus’ brain, obviously dissatisfied.

“The healer in Hogsmeade is back”, stated Severus matter-of-factly. He couldn’t risk hiding the information.

“Pius and Antonin say she’s pretty. Do you bed her …”, cackled Bellatrix and got stopped by the hands of the master who she admired the most.  She pouted, glancing madly at Severus.

“We will see that soon, Bella.” The Dark Lord touched briefly the mark with a black snake winding through a skull on his forearm. Severus listened carefully. Somebody tripped on the stairs; the noise of pain echoed upstairs. Another male voice snarled _‘idiot, get out of my way’_.

Lucius Malfoy entered first, kneeled, almost lowering his complete body to the floor. He whispered, “My Lord.”

Pettigrew blundered a second later onto the room, almost flattening Lucius. Then the _rat_ just stood still, caressed the ugly silver hand and gazed in silly anticipation from one person to the other.

“Severus bring the healer here! Peter will assist you.” The command cut the peculiar situation like stropping a razor.

Severus immediately got up, leaving without a moment hesitation. The earlier he was back with the hostage the better. It was inappropriate to ask why Scott was required. The only reason of the summons tonight had been the return of the healer. The Death Eater patrols likely noticed the re-opened apothecary, it didn’t matter anymore if Draco blabbed too.

At the door Severus called sharply without turning, “Pull yourself together, Pettigrew, or what are you still standing in the middle of the room?”

Peter Pettigrew winced and followed half-witted, tripping again noisily on the way to the exit. Severus just heard in the distance _‘Inform your wife, Lucius. I want that healer to treat her. I am merciful.’_ After that Lucius screamed and Bellatrix issued another mad cackle of delight.

XXX

“Where are we going?”, simpered Pettigrew running behind Snape’s billowing cloak and struggling to keep up.

“Keep your mouth shut and follow my instructions. Put your mask on, now!” Severus’ voice was just a dangerous whisper when he spoke through the solid black Death Eater face mask. The filigree ornaments on the mask matched the pattern on his wand.

Pettigrew pulled a stocking mask over his face and Snape let out a derisive snort. “Disgusting, serving the Dark Lord in the outfit of a muggle bank robber! Hold my arm if you don’t want to get lost!”

When the rat clung to his arm, Severus concentrated, formulating a plan in his head. He would prefer to execute the raid alone, but the rat was the best opportunity to provide evidence of Leonor’s hostile capture. It was certainly easy to plant some false memories in Peter’s head in case necessary. Immediately, the unlike pair appeared on the field just outside Leonor’s garden. It had rained. The air felt clammy, and the surrounding stood quiet in the darkness.

“Go and check if the coast is clear!”, hissed Severus.

“Me?”, quivered Pettigrew.

“Of course, _you_! The lights are switched on, she’s at home”, spat Severus. His face mask frightened the Ex-Marauder as much as the sock made the lousy rat to a laughingstock.

Peter jumped clumsily over the fence and toddled through the garden; he trampled over the flower bed with the rare yellow monkshood and always looked backward at Severus who lingered in the shadows waiting for the intruder alarm to go on. The lights in the apothecary went out on both floors. Leonor knew somebody was coming. Severus followed now in a safe distance, amused that Peter almost soiled himself in fear.

“Take the entrance at the ground floor”, instructed Severus and pressed himself against the wall. The doorknob fumed already faintly. Pettigrew didn’t touch it but fired an opening spell. Leonor’s stunner hit Peter square in the chest before the opening spell knocked on the door. Pettigrew fell flat on his face, lying unconscious in the doorway. Everything was silent now, tense.

“Leonor? I am alone now”, whispered Severus. “Are you alright?”

“What clothes did you wear last Sunday morning?”, said Leonor tersely.

“A grey shirt and black pants.” Severus flushed, grinning despite the awkward situation. He stepped over Pettigrew, feeling his pulse.

“Strong stunning spell, passed out for several hours.” He lit the light, taking off the face mask.

Leonor pressed her back still against the wall in the surgery, transfixed by the shock. The wand pointed at Severus and then at the mask. “ _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ wishes to see me, doesn’t he? Say that it’s not true!” Leonor looked shaken, standing there in a fleecy night shirt with sleep in the eyes.

In the absence of better news Severus flung his left hand around Leonor’s neck and pressed a kiss to her velvety lips, softly first and increasingly demanding until Leonor relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry, the Dark Lord requires your visit so fast. We need to hurry.” The expression of Severus exposed nothing of the battle in his heart. The calm voice signalled that they had to go through the ordeal to survive.

“And what do I need to do?”

Severus mustered her with a critical look. “You look exhausted.” His fingers traced the dark circles around her eyes. “It’s good for the moment, looks as if we scared you to death. Dress in something black, best a formal wizarding gown and pack your medicine bag, except the Crutiatus Potion. I will plant some false memories into Pettigrew’s mind meanwhile.”

When Leonor looked still questioningly at Severus, he added quietly, “The patrol noticed the reopened apothecary on Sunday, maybe earlier. I assume the Dark Lord sent somebody to double check before he summoned me during the feast tonight to test my loyalty. I am glad you are here.”

“I hurry.” Leonor left the surgery and rummaged in the bag before she got upstairs to change the nightshirt into an appropriate dress. She fixed her hair neatly in a bun and tucked the wand and the Swiss army knife away.

“Peter is prepared. Have you got that owl in France?” Severus distracted himself with the small talk. It was another life’s irony to introduce Leonor to the Dark Lord after their first night. Severus insides turned at the pure idea to visit Malfoy Manor under current circumstances. He put the worry aside.

“Yes, but it’s not an owl. His name is Flint.”

“A Phoenix?” Severus walked now into the next room, inhaling the smell of the apothecary. The tiny bird sat on its perch, bleary-eyed, tilting the still bald head toward Severus. Severus wondered if it was an invitation to caress the thin feathers of the living thing.

“Looks as if he’s not afraid of you. I’m ready to go”, said Leonor with a low voice.

“Don’t worry too much. I heard that Narcissa is ill.”

Leonor nodded, frightened and nervous.

Severus revived Peter and pushed him roughly outside. “Lead the way. I’ll take care of Scott.”

“Yes, yes”, mumbled the confused coward. He remembered nothing except that they landed outside the fence and that Snape overpowered Scott.

When the group reached the mowed field behind the apothecary, Severus drawled threateningly, “No more mistakes Pettigrew, apparate back to the headquarters and announce our arrival, be quick.” The rat pressed the Dark Mark and a slip stream sucked him away.

“Occlude your mind”, said Severus. He did the same, their faces became rigid. He seized Leonor’s waist before pressing the black snake on his left forearm. The landing was hard. Lucius appeared at the large front door, grinning about the struggling couple. Severus shoved Leonor along the driveway to Malfoy Manor, she tumbled, sagged at the knees and throw up.

“Pull yourself together, witch”, hissed Severus and vanished the sick.

“Follow me!”, called Malfoy menacingly when they came into earshot. He swiftly walked them into a bedroom at a far wing of the large manor.

“Narcissa, Scott is here, wake up”, said Lucius almost softly, just the usual tinge of arrogance trailed within his voice.

Narcissa heaved herself upright, worry in the eyes. “You should not have brought her here.” She looked seriously ill. Leonor walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Instruction of the Dark Lord, Narcissa”, said Severus, frigid. He put the mask back into the cloak. “I guard the door”, growled Severus and left. Lucius followed when Narcissa confirmed that she was alright.

“Draco sent a note that you are back. I hope neither Draco nor Lucius did that to you. The house isn’t our own anymore. We are prisoners”, sighed Narcissa. “Did they hurt you? You look sallow.”

“I’m a bit shaken from travelling. Tell me what’s wrong with you. I suppose there’s not much time.”

Narcissa started to talk, and Leonor gave her soon a potion and a special tea. “I send you more with my owl. Will _he_ let it through?”

“I tell Lucius to watch. Thank you, Leonor. You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

“Alright”, Leonor clasped Narcissa’s hand warmly and the other witch returned the gesture. “Take the medicine for two weeks and it should improve your condition.”

Narcissa confirmed and signalled that the examination was over. Lucius returned snarling, “No resistance or you will regret it, Scott.”

Leonor pressed Narcissa’s hand again before packing and walking to the corridor.

“Wipe her memory.” Lucius held Leonor tight. Severus insides burned seeing the other Death Eater hassling Leonor so carelessly. Leonor looked up at Severus, the expression anxious, the face even more ashen.

“Are you instructed by our Lord to do so?”

“No, but usually …”

“Then there’s no need for us to delete the memories. I will introduce Scott upstairs. Go and look after Narcissa!”

Lucius complained, but Severus nailed him down with his gaze, removing Leonor quickly from the Death Eater’s grip. Severus wanted to say more about the Malfoy’s fighting the wrong person in the inner circle, but he couldn’t, or Voldemort would find out.

Severus lead Leonor away, stopping at a hidden corner. Leonor clung to his arm. Severus could tell that her vigour faded. The hard part still waited upstairs.

“I suggest making your capture a bit more violent.”

“How?”

“It is better that way. It will match Pettigrew’s memory. I bring the reality back when it’s over.”

Severus called _‘Obliviate’_ , precisely selecting the memories of the last hour, erasing their kiss and everything what did not fit to a hostile raid. Leonor slumped down when Severus finished the memory charm, her head throbbing painfully.

“Close your mind and hold your wand at the ready, invisible of course”, whispered Severus almost inaudible to avoid being overheard.

Leonor just nodded.

They ascended the stairs and Severus spoke under breath again, “Brace yourself. You can do that. I am here.” It gave Leonor an uplift, though she barely had an idea about the coming.

They entered through the large door. The vestibule appeared even darker under the circumstances. Severus shoved Leonor to bow deeply before she even had a look at the evil lord.

“Kneel down!”, hissed Severus, bowed and addressed the Dark Lord directly. “My Lord, Scott visited Narcissa and more medicine will be sent over here by tomorrow.”

“Ah! Welcome, Ms Leonor Scott”, purred a high-pitched male voice. The sound alone created goose bumps on Leonor’s skin. The same voice demanded now, “The healer should answer my questions. Bella be so kind and bring our guest closer to me.”

Bellatrix Lestrange strolled around Leonor. The crooked wand of the witch grazed slightly over Leonor’s skin. “Is Cissy alright again, sweetheart? Will you tell us the truth? Come with me.”

The tip of Bella’s wand burned on Leonor’s arm like stinging nettles. Leonor decided to do nothing for the moment, she got up following the witch with the enormous mop of dark curly hair. Finally, she looked up at the tall figure of Lord Voldemort. He stood at the end of the long table, in greyish-white robes, a bald creature without a nose and callous glinting eyes. Their eyes met and a searing pain shot through Leonor’s head, extracting the carefully prepared memories.

He circled Leonor, scrutinizing her carefully. Finally, Voldemort touched her chin, examined the cheekbones, her face.

“Severus, your playmate is a bit pale around the nose. Have you been a bit rough? Tut-tut!”

Severus didn’t answer, he exhaled ominously.

“A pure-blood witch of the Shafiq family, the last one. What a fluke! Tell me about your grandfather and father. I hope for you that it is no blow.”

“My grandfather originated from the Hernandez family, proud potion makers in the nineteenth century in South America. He travelled a lot under the name Bennet Smith, publishing several guides about poisonous plants. My father belonged to the wealthy García clan in Argentina.”

“Interesting, indeed. Of course, I heard of the García’s. They supported me; I remember. How come that your name is Scott?”

“I changed it to fit my travels. A Spanish name raises suspicion in Europe. How else can I help you, my Lord?”, said Leonor firmly, holding the studying gaze and erasing all fear from her expression and voice.

“You may be helpful, indeed.”

With those words the Dark Lord pushed Leonor back. His fingers left sore frozen spots on her chin. Leonor had no clue if he was satisfied, he appeared thoughtful.

“Bella, show that little present of your stay in Azkaban to that healer. The obnoxious smell of your fingers is disturbing.”

“Why should I show something to that bitch?” Bellatrix Lestrange’s magic wand pained Leonor’s skin again. Leonor got angry and on the next try Bellatrix staggered backwards.

“I dare you!”, shot Bellatrix at Leonor.

“What?”, hissed Leonor menacingly. “Surprised that I don’t like your childish stinging spell?”, continued Leonor coldly. Bellatrix hesitated.

“We don’t have all night, Bella!”, frowned Severus, realizing that the Dark Lord’s mood switched, having enough of that nonsense and the waiting.

Voldemort flexed the wand, pointing it at his most faithful follower. Before he acted, Leonor moved forward and gripped the hands of the Bellatrix quickly. The nails looked unsightly, brownish and yellow discoloured and the biting smell became very prominent from a short distance.

“Indeed, the disgusting nail fungus comes from the decay in Azkaban. It grows in the damp and cool climate like a parasite. You pick it up scratching the walls.” Leonor picked a flask from her shoulder bag and added some drops to the nails. “Take it twice a day. I will send you some more instructions and a recipe for something more specific. You need patience to get rid of that nasty fungus.”

Bellatrix retreated into the darkness, pouting and aggrieved, she played with the phial, looking curiously at the liquid.

Severus made a step forward, taking Leonor’s arm, both expected another command, waiting at the back of their mind to be released.

“You may go now!”

Severus and Leonor turned, walking with steady steps towards the door.

“I shall know when you betray anything about tonight!”, called the Dark Lord with gloating satisfaction. “Bella, your turn!” The witch screamed in lunatic delight.

The Crutiatus Curse hit Leonor directly in the back, the pain boggling the imagination. She tripped, but Severus held her upright, dragging Leonor fast and against the power of the curse towards the exit.


End file.
